You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: go to YouTube. Look up "You Shouldnt Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith... That is this story. lots of the warblers at Dalton... better than the summary, i promise you that :
1. I Got A Funny Feeling

(1) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: Go to YouTube. Look up "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith. That is this story...

Lots of Warblers scenes; what happened at Dalton with all of them and stuff like that..

Not sure if it's AU or cannon... Kind of cannon; it will have scenes and follow some storyline from the actual show, but not sure what I'll change yet ;)

XXX

I Got A Funny Feeling

Kurt walked in through the doors of Dalton Academy in his new uniform as he was met with the radiant smiling face of his new best friend Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had informed him of his transfer the minute that he'd decided he was leaving McKinley. Blaine had felt sorry for Kurt, but couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the thought of being able to spend more time with him. Of course, Blaine scolded himself for being so content with the thought, telling himself that the circumstances for Kurt transferring were much too grim to even think happy thoughts about.

But that didn't stop him from cracking a smile every time he thought about Kurt at Dalton.

"Hey, you." Blaine said with a wide grin upon his face.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt was glad that out of this hellish situation, he at least got to be closer to Blaine. "Do you, by any chance, know where the Guidance Counselors office is? When I asked around about my schedule, they said that's where I needed to go to get it."

Blaine beamed. He loved going to the Guidance Counselors office. "I know exactly where it is! Come on, I'll go with you!" Blaine took Kurt's hand as they took off running through the hallways towards the Guidance Counselors office.

They reached the Guidance Counselors office and Blaine knocked on the door then slowly opened it. "Mrs. Jess?" he called.

A woman with dark black long curls, rectangular purple glasses, and a friendly smiling olive skinned face shot up from behind her desk as she stopped scribbling in her notepad. "BLAINERS!" she cried. She ran around the desk and wrapped the curly haired boy in a bear hug. "Haven't seen you here in a while! What happened, the Warblers pull another stunt like the Great Ketchup Incident of '09?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine and he mouthed "don't ask". Kurt always thought of the Warblers as this well behaved group of guys... He would soon be proven oh so wrong. "Actually," he began. "I was just showing my new friend, Kurt Hummel here. He needs his schedule and he was told to come here."

"Well, Mr. Hummel, you came to the right place!" then, just to Blaine, she added. "Someone special?" Blaine blushed, but shook his head. Mrs. Jess nodded. "For now..." she added with a smirk. "Ack!" she suddenly cried. "I just realized that I haven't properly introduced myself! I am none other that the oh so famous Mrs. Jess! But just call me Jess. Blainers here is the only one who won't call me that; he's much too dapper."

Blaine put his palm to his face. He would never live that down. When Blaine first transferred, Mrs. Jess couldn't find the right term to describe Blaine. So naturally, she Googled it. But nobody could quite figure out how you Google the word to describe someone... Jess was a bit of an odd character.

Kurt sniggered and put out a hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel." Jess looked at the hand then to Kurt's face, then back at the hand.

She took Kurt's hand, then quickly pulled him in for a hug as he shrieked with surprise. "Come here my darling chicken wing! One thing you must know about me: I'm a hugger!" She finally released him from her grasp and patted the two seats in front of her desk, signaling the boys to sit down. "I know we're not supposed to have favorites," she began. "But, Blaine has always had a way of making my day a little brighter!"

Kurt smiled. "He tends to have that effect on people." Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he'd said that aloud and a blush began to crawl it's way up his neck and cheeks.

Jess looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Blaine (as usual, as Kurt would learn) remained oblivious to the situation. "So Blainers, what is your schedule?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, Mrs. Jess, we're here for Kurt's schedule..."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but I just wanna see how many classes you two could have together! Duh!" she said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Kurt needs someone he's familiar and comfortable with to show him around!"

"Um, ok" said Blaine. He cracked a smile. This was just another reason that Mrs. Jess was one of his favorite people here. She was giving him a reason to spend more time with Kurt. "I have Algebra II, World History, then Literature, Lunch, Chemistry, French II and finally, Warblers."

"What classes should you be taking, porcelain?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Have you been talking to coach Sylvester! You tell her that I'm NOT rejoining the Cheerios!" At Jess and Blaine's confused looks he just said, "Just... Ah, Never mind... I should be taking French IV, Pre-Cal, World History, Chemistry, Literature, and I would like to audition for the Warblers."

"Actually," started Blaine. "I talked to the Council, an you're already in! They thought your rendition of 'Defying Gravity' was amazing!" Kurt's blood went cold. What other videos had Blaine seen? He would kill Rachel for creating that YouTube channel now. Her and her stupid attempts at being discovered... "The description in the video explained why you missed the high F." Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic smile.

"You can hit a high F?" asked Jess. "I actually don't know much about music, but that seems impressive."

Kurt nodded. "But I threw the competition on purpose because the other day, my father had received an anonymous phone call calling me a fag... I was used to the teasing, but he wasn't, and he was just getting used to the whole having an out gay kid, and I figured that it wouldn't help the transition if I sang a girl song at sectionals."

Jess nodded. "I see..." she instantly went back to her computer and punched in a few keys. "Ok, Dalton doesn't have any French IV classes open, so is it ok if I put you in French III? You can probably test out of it and then have a free period."

Kurt nodded. "That's fine."

"Ok then! Your schedule is: Pre-Cal, World History, Literature, Lunch, French III, then Warblers club!" she hit a few more buttons and a paper came out of the printer next to her computer. "Make sure to get your schedule signed by all of your teachers so that you get put in attendance."

Kurt said his thanks and the boys got up to leave before Jess stopped them. "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Dalton."

XXX

A/N: please have faith in this story. I promise it gets better and more... Flirty as we go along.

Coming up: Warblers bonding time! I have been waiting a while to write about this crazy bunch!

Reviews make Klaine happen sooner... lol jk :) (I have a plan for them...) But they are much appreciated!

Ps. I was rewatching "I Kissed A Girl" and I just realized that right before "Perfect" Santana said that Blaine needed a gel-ervention and I was like "YES!" like he shouldn't let it completely loose, but just take it back a notch... Seriously Blaine...

Ok my rant about Blaine and hair gel is over... PEACE!


	2. The Moment That Your Lips Touch Mine

(2) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

The Moment That Your Lips Touch Mine

Blaine and Kurt walked out of Jess's office, both with radiant smiles and inwardly thanking her for making their schedules so similar. Blaine couldn't help but feel that this year would be so epic with his best friend now at Dalton.

"So," he asked Kurt. "Think you'll be dorming?"

Kurt's face fell just in the slightest. "I- I don't know." he answered honestly. "I really want to dorm here because the gas prices are crazy and the commute is pretty long, I mean, I don't know if I'm willing to drive an hour everyday. But... I'm not sure I can handle being away from my family, which includes the New Directions, for so long, you know?" Blaine nodded, though he didn't quite understand; he'd never been close with either of his parents, and all the friends he considered his family were here at Dalton.

Blaine suddenly brightened. "You can half dorm!" Kurt raised an eyebrow. What was a half dorm? As if he read his mind, Blaine answered Kurt's internal question. "When you half dorm, you have a room and a roommate, and everything, but you don't have to stay all the time. You can go home on weekends or whenever you like!"

Kurt's face brightened and he wrapped Blaine in a hug. "Oh that's perfect! Oh Thank you, thank you Blaine! I can stay here when I have important quizzes and tests, and when the schoolwork load is lighter, and on holidays, I'll go home!" He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt retracted from the hug slowly, embarrassed. "Um... Sorry... Got caught up in the moment." he said blushing.

Blaine was blushing too, and said, "It's cool... It happens." They looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"I hate to break up your little make out session," said a familiar voice. "But we have Warblers practice in about thirty minutes."

"Wes!" cried Kurt, ignoring his comment about him and Blaine. "Good to see you again!"

"You too, Kurt. Wait a second..." a smirk crawled across his face. "You're about to be our newest member..."

"Oh dear..." said Blaine as he put his hand to his forehead. "Here we go."

Kurt cautiously nodded. "You know what that means, right Blainers?" Replied Wes

"Wha- what does it mean?" asked Kurt.

"Initiation."

Kurt's eyes widened so that they rivaled those of Mrs. Pillsbury's.

"No!" said Blaine. "We are NOT initiating Kurt!"

"Aww! Come on Blaine! Just cause he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he gets special treatment! You went through it, I went through it, Jeff, Nick, Thad, David, they all went through it."

"For the last time! He is not my boyfriend! Jeez! Can't two gay guys be friends without people assuming things!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Yes, they can. But once one guy won't shut up to his friends about the other guy he met- "oh his eyes are the coolest color! We have SO much in common! Did you know he can hit a high F? That's amazing!" -then it's safe to assume that somethings going down between them."

Blaine was gritting his teeth and his face could put a tomato to shame. "It's just..." he lowered his voice. "He's been through a lot these past few weeks..."

Wes saw the knowing look in Blaine's eyes, heard the pleading in his voice, and caved. "Fine. No initiation." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "But, how about a little Warblers bonding time?"

"Wes!" cries Blaine. "The last time we had a Warblers bonding, the great Ketchup Incident of '09 happened!"

"And how was that our fault!"

"In every way possible!"

Kurt interrupted the two. "I'm actually fine with a bonding..."

"Kurt," started Blaine. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into..."

"Too late!" cried Wes. "We got his permission! I'm off to spread the word! Tomorrow night 8:00 in Blaine's dorm! Warblers bonding!" Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, deeming it useless. Wes raised his hand in the air, pointing his index finger, spun around and ran to the other end of the hallway, towards the dorms.

"Kurt," said Blaine shaking his head. "You have no idea what you just agreed to..."

XXX

Finn, Burt, and Carole were just outside Dalton Academy, the next day saying their last goodbyes to Kurt.

Burt wrapped his arms around his son. "Now, you take care of yourself... And remember-"

"I know, I know," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nobody pushes the Hummels around."

Burt smiled. "I'm proud of you. And don't you ever forget it! Finn," he called. "Can you get the bags from the trunk?"

Finn nodded and walked over to the back and pulled out two bags: one suitcase and one small duffel bag. "Dude, you sure this is all you're taking?"

Kurt tolled his eyes. "Finn, do you know the definition of a "dude"? It's a hair... A hair on an elephant's butt... And yes this is all I'm taking. I won't need much clothes, we wear uniforms, so I just brought mostly pajamas and my skin care products. Plus, it's not like I'm dorming full time."

Everybody looked at Kurt, shocked. "Kurt Hummel," began Burt. "Not taking extra clothes? Ok, who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the bags from Finn and wrapped his stepbrother in a hug, no awkwardness or anything. "Take care Kurt..."

Just then, Blaine came outside and met Kurt and the rest of his family.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel! I'm Blaine Anderson. I've heard so many great things about you!" he stuck out a hand politely.

Burt took his hand. "So your the Blaine that Kurt gushes about all the time!" Kurt shot his dad a look and blushed. "Thank you, Blaine. For being what Kurt needs most right now... A friend." Burt smiled at the curly haired boy and pulled him into a hug, much to Blaine's surprise. When he pulled away, Burt said, much to Kurt's chagrin, "You see Kurt, this is the type of boy you need to bring home! Polite, good looking, proper-"

"Dad!"

"What?" Burt said as he shrugged.

Kurt blushed and facepalmed himself as he shook his head. "Just- nothing, dad, nothing..." he smiled and breathed deeply. "Well, goodbye guys... I'll see you later."

He gave a last hug to each of his family members and picked up his bags as they drove off.

"Oh! Here let me help you with that." said Blaine. He grabbed the duffel bag from Kurt's grasp.

Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks." he said.

"So what room did you get?" asked Blaine.

"216" replied Kurt. "I'm going to be dorming with Nick."

Blaine nodded, thankful that Kurt didn't get stuck with one of the crazier Warblers like Jeff, or Thad, or worse, David. Blaine had the unfortunate fate of sharing a room with Wes.

They finally reached Kurt's dorm. "Do you need any help unpacking?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine..." he gave Blaine a quick hug. "See you tonight at bonding."

XXX

Kurt was first of the Warblers to arrive at Blaine's room, followed by Jeff and Nick, who as Blaine explained were in a relationship. Then, by David and Wes, who were apparently in an avid bromance. Then finally, by Trent, Thad, and Nicholas.

As soon as the last of the Warblers showed up, Wes wasted no time getting straight down to business- or, funny business, more like it. He cleared his throat and held up a paper to read. "Warblers! I have in my hand, a list of THE most fun games we have ever played at a bonding!"

The list was as follows:

Hide-and-go-seek-tag-in-the-dark

Never Have I Ever

Truth or Dare

Spin The Bottle ("I thought this wasn't a gay school." asked Kurt)

Twister

Monopoly (usually ends in death threats or someone flipping the table.)

They all immediately ruled out Twister and Spin The Bottle, as nobody had a Twister game or a bottle. They eventually ruled out HAGSTITD because they were all feeling a bit lazy that day and Monopoly because they didn't want to scare off Kurt too soon. They finally decided on Never Have I Ever.

Wes, being the leader and all, decided to go first. "Never have I ever been on a plane." Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent all put a finger down. Wes smirked, content with his first try.

Kurt was up next. "Never have I ever been to Dalton for the first week of school." Everybody minus Kurt put a finger down.

Blaine who was characteristically sitting next to Kurt, was next. "Never have I ever..." darn this game was hard. "Been to Colorado." nobody put a finger down. "Dafuq!" cried Blaine. He looked down at his lap. "I suck at this..." Kurt laughed and patted Blaine on his back.

Trent was next. "Never have I ever kissed another guy." Blaine, Jeff, and Nick all put a finger down. Kurt kept moving his right pinky up and down, unsure whether the Karofsky kiss even counted, and whether he was willing to admit it. He quickly decided against it, but it did not go unnoticed by David.

"Hey, Kurt! You why didn't you put your finger down it looked like you were for a sec there..."

Blaine immediately came to the rescue. "It's obviously none of your business, so drop it David!" Kurt just sat there, quiet as a mouse.

"Aww, Blainers doesn't want us talking about his make out sessions with Kurtsie over here?" David taunted.

"I. Said. To. DROP IT..." warned Blaine through gritted teeth. The room became instantly silent. Nobody had ever seen Blair this protective of anyone of anything. Including his hair gel... Once he figured he'd got the Warblers to drop the subject, he turned to Kurt and whispered, "You ok?"

Kurt nodded and said, "Let's just finish the game."

By the time they were almost finished with the game, David and Wes had been the first two out, followed by Jeff, Blaine, Trent, and Nicholas. Nick and Kurt were the last two, both with seven fingers still up.

"Damn boys!" cried David with a laugh. "Don't you have any fun?"

Both rolled their eyes and after three or four unsuccessful attempts to get each other out, they decided to call it quits.

"Finally!" groaned Blaine as he threw his head back. "I say we play Truth or Dare now." the rest of the Warblers happily agreed.

"I get to go first!" called David. "Kurt! Truth or dare?"

Kurt didn't even need to think about that one. "Truth." God knows what crazy dares they would gave come up with.

"Who was the guy you kissed?"

Kurt's face dropped. "I-I changed my mind!" cried Kurt. "I pick dare."

"Fine. I dare you to tell who was the guy you kissed."

Blaine cut into the conversation again. "David! I told you to frigging drop it! It's none of your damn business!"

"Oh, Blainers, it's just a dare, and don't be jealous that Kurt is kissing other boys! Because from what we gather, you're certainly not getting any action."

"I said drop i-"

Kurt suddenly snapped. He got up from where he was sitting. "FINE!" the whole room turned their attention to him. "You wanna know who the guy I kissed- the only guy I've kissed- is!" the room was completely silent except for Kurt. Tears were streaming down his face and his breath was shaking like his entire body. "Fine... My first kiss was forced on me by a bully who tormented everyday for three years of my miserable high school life, made it a living hell by dumping me in dumpsters and shoving me against lockers, then threatened to kill me about three weeks ago if I told anyone, forcing me to leave my other home and the people I consider my family! You wanted to know... Happy now?" He thew his arms in an outward motion. The room was dead silent as he walked out the door into the hallway.

Blaine shot David a dirty look. "Jesus David... I- just. Ugh! You frigging asshole!"

He got up and followed Kurt out of the room, who he found just outside his room, sitting against the wall, head in his arms and crying his eyes out.

"You ok?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "It's just... I'm trying to forget about it... And even without all the prying... I can't get that day out of my head..." he shook his head and sniffed.

"You don't have to go back in there you know? There's a stash of Disney DVDs in my room with your name on them if you'd like."

Kurt smiled but shook his head. "I-I want to go back in there... If only for myself."

Blaine nodded and stuck his hand out to Kurt. He took it and smiled up at the curly haired boy as he stood up and they walked into the room.

As they entered, David stood up and went straight to Kurt. "Kurt, I-" He held up a hand, signaling for him to stop.

"David..." the room held it's breath in anticipation. "I forgive you." it breathed a sigh of relief. "You didn't know. Apology accepted."

David smiled. "So... Can we continue our game now?"

XXX

So far, David had dared Wes to shout the lyrics to Katy Perry's "Peacock" down the hall of the entire west wing, Jeff had dared Nick to kiss him, receiving a few d'awwws from the Warblers and others making remarks about puking rainbows.

Everyone got hungry, so Thad dared Trent to go make everybody a sandwich. He tried to get out of it by saying, "Fine, but you don't know where my hands have been..." but nobody seemed to care.

When the sandwiches had been brought out, Nick's suddenly disappeared. He turned to his boyfriend. "Jeff?" he asked with his hands on his hips. "Where's my sandwich!"

Jeff smirked. "I AM your sandwich!" and with that he tackled his boyfriend's face, creating scattered d'awwws, laughs, and mocking gagging noises.

Wes rolled his eyes. "My turn!" he said. "Blaine! Truth or Dare?"

Blaine thought about it. For a while, nobody had picked truth and he didn't want to be the one to break that streak. "Dare." he finally decided on.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt."

XXX

A/N: I have devised a very sophisticated formula equation that determines the time span in which I update this story and which the variable X representing the amount of reviews is DIRECTLY proportional to the variable Y which represents the update speed. In a nutshell:

More reviews=Faster updates :D

Aly 3


	3. Felt Like Electricity

(3) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: Special Thanks to Gleek1906-Klaine4eva for reviewing a lot on not only this story, but also my others like my MKS :)

Also to karatekid1018 for being another dedicated reviewer and helping me when I was a noob here with the terminology and stuff... I now know what smut means... God knows what sort of stories I could've wandered into if I hadn't known... I now know how to avoid those stories :) I've read lots of her stories and so should you guys! They're really great! One of my favorites from karatekid1018 is the three-shot about what would have happened if the GAP attack actually worked! *gasp* but seriously check out her stories they rock :)

XXX

Felt Like Electricity

"I dare you to kiss Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened like a bushbaby's. "But-I- I, wha-" he sputtered.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and leaned over and pecked Blaine on the cheek.

Wes shook his head. "No! That doesn't count! I meant a real kiss! ON THE LIPS!" he put extra emphasis on the last three words.

Now, Kurt was starting to look uncomfortable. What if he kissed Blaine and he didn't like him back? What if he figured out that Kurt liked him? Or worse... What if he thought Kurt was a bad kisser!

Blaine stood there awestruck. He couldn't kiss Kurt! Not that he thought it'd be unenjoyable, but Kurt was his friend! It would just make things awkward... Wouldn't it? What if there was a spark, though? What! No stop it! The last thing Kurt needs right now, especially after what Karofsky did to him, was a boyfriend.

But a dare was a dare... And this kiss would just be a kiss... And Kurt is just a friend.

"Well?" said Wes with an expectant stare. "What are you waiting for!"

Kurt looked at Blaine, his heart beating fast. Blaine leaned in and their faces were incredibly close. Blaine heard that Kurt was breathing fast. Was he uncomfortable?

They both just sat there, faces centimeters from each other, neither daring to close the remaining gap.

"Oh for the love of God!" cried Jeff as he rolled his eyes. He came behind Blaine and pushed the unsuspecting Warbler into Kurt's face.

Their lips connected and they closed their eyes, letting themselves get lost in the kiss.

Kurt gasped a little as Blaine was pushed towards his face, but the instant their lips touched, he instantly relaxed. Maybe Blaine didn't even like him in that way, but it didn't matter because he would pretend while he could. He clasped Blaine's cheek with one hand, and Blaine did the same to Kurt.

Blaine sucked in a breath as he kissed Kurt. Honestly, he never expected Kurt to be this good of a kisser... He was good- Like, REALLY good -at this. But jeez, what was he feeling now? He couldn't be in love with Kurt... He just COULDN'T.

They finally pulled away about twenty seconds later. Blaine was about to go in for a second one when he realized that he wasn't allowed to do that. Kurt was his friend, remember? That was all he needed right now... Nothing less... Nothing more.

Kurt backed away from Blaine and his pale skin turned pink. Just when he thought he couldn't like his best friend anymore, this happens.

"I can see why Brittany sees the appeal," Blaine thought to himself as he remembered Kurt telling him about how Brittany is always trying to get him to kiss her again.

The entire room stared at him and he facepalmed himself as he turned beet red and realized he'd said that aloud. Thankfully, Kurt was still too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

"Well," said Wes. "THAT was interesting..."

Kurt gulped, never tearing his gaze from Blaine. "Yeah... Interesting..."

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Kurt thought to himself. "This can't be happening! No! Ugh! It is!..." he mentally buried his face in his hands. "I'm in love with Blaine Anderson..."

XXX

Shortly after what the Warblers (minus Kurt and Blaine) called "The Kiss That Missed", the bonding ended. The Warblers were so disappointed that their plan to push the two together had failed, that they just didn't have the heart to continue.

"Well," said Kurt. "I'm gonna call it a night! Nick, if you and Jeff are planning on doing anything, then it better be at his place! And put the tie on the doorknob!"

Nick turned beet red, but Jeff smirked. "Don't worry Kurt," said Nick. "I think I'll just go straight to our dorm with you..." He quickly gathered his book-bag and headed out the door with Kurt.

They reached their dorm in a fairly short amount of time considering it was just down the hallway. Kurt put his bag on the floor as he sat on his bed and Nick did the same.

A few minutes later, Kurt took it upon himself to grab the latest copy of "Vogue" from his nightstand and flipped through the pages. Nick grabbed his PSP and began, with intense focus, to play Mrs. Pac man.

"You know who the greatest prostitute that ever lived was?" asked Nick.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he lowered his magazine. "No, and I would rather not find out..." Kurt found it amazing that Nick was what Blaine called a "toned down" Warbler, meaning he wasn't NEARLY as crazy as the rest.

Nick ignored Kurt. "Mrs. Pac man; for twenty-five cents, that ho swallowed balls till she died." he answered never looking up from his game and smiling.

Kurt burst out laughing and in the middle of his paroxysm, his copy of "Vogue" flew out of his and and slid right at the side of the other Warblers bed, exposing the page he was reading.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he read the title to that page. "Quiz: Does He Like You Like THAT?" Kurt blushed and scrambled up to retrieve the magazine, only to be beat to it by Nick. "Ah-ah-ah." noised Nick as he held up the copy and shook his head and wagged his finger. "Let's take a look... Question one!"

"No! I was just flipping through it! I- it- it was just on that page for a second! I wasn't taking that quiz!"

"Jeez! Calm down! Why don't you want to answer it?"

Kurt looked too the floor. "I- I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me in that way." by now it was pretty obvious who they were talking about: Blaine.

Nick shook his head. "Oh, Kurtsie... You're just as bad as he is... Tell you what," he put the magazine in his nightstand. "One day, when you two figure this-" he moved his arms around in circles, "-out, I'll make you take the quiz just so you can see how obvious it is... You really like him don't you?"

Kurt nodded. "Especially after what he did for me..." Kurt looked at Nick. He decided that it'd be nice to be able to confide in someone other than Blaine, considering he'd probably be the subject most of the time... "After the bully- Karofsky kissed me... That day I barged into a Warblers practice crying* and he left with me... He came to my school and tried to confront him..." Kurt's voice broke. "The only people who have ever done that for me were the rest of the New Directions. I... It made me feel like I mattered..."

Nick was in tears by now, mostly because the situation hit so close to home. "I- I know... I was bullied at my old school. And everyone just stood by and watched it happen, as if the local fag getting beat up was a part of the natural order or something." Kurt closed his eyes as he silently cried. He understood all too well. "Then one day, this new kid, who was gay too, transferred and did something I'd never seen anybody do... He stood up for himself..." Nick smiled. "Jeff even stood up for me. He asked me out one day, and we went to Breadstix. We had a great time, and when we came outside, it was dark and we got jumped... Jeff never stopped fighting for us...

"Both our parents found out about Dalton and decided to send us here. We were safe and accepted here... I know exactly what you mean... It's hard not to fall in love with someone who cares..."

Kurt got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Nick and they both just cried into each others arms until they fell asleep in Nick's bed.

Kurt was incredibly lucky. He had amazing friends, and now that pool was growing.

XXX

The next morning, Jeff walked into his boyfriends dorm, only to find his arms wrapped around Kurt.

He walked up to the bed. "Hey, Kurt! KURT! That's Nick not Blaine!"

Kurt shot up instantly at the mention of Blaine's name. "Huh- wha? Blaine?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Honey, you're so head over heels for him, it's not even funny." He pushed Kurt out of his Nick's arms and took his place. As he angled into his arms, he said, "Just go find Blaine or something..."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the door, still in his uniform from the night before, and headed out in the direction towards Blaine and Wes's dorm.

XXX

A/N: BLECH! Please don't hate me for that crappers ending! Or crappers second half of the chapter, for that matter.

*yes that is a reference to my MKScenes if you noticed :)

Up Next: SECTIONALS then CHRISTMASTIME! And shopping... And more mrs. Jess :) I quite like her :)

PS. WHO SAW BIG BROTHER! IT WAS AWESOME! I JUST ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE STUFFED DOG KURT GAVE BLAINE! AWW! *Fangirl squeals shamelessly* DEAR GOD! I NEED TO START ON THE MKS FOR BIG BROTHER!


	4. They're All Watching Us Now

(4) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: I absolutely MUST apologize for that last chapter ending... It was so crappers... On another note! I

Was trolling , and I found the perfect term for my story... AU with cannon tendencies... Lots of tendencies...

P.S. Just a quick question. How many of you actually looked up the song? Cuz if you did then you'll probably have a better understanding of what's to come :)

Also, anybody else think that the Regionals outfits were based of off Blaine's wardrobe?"

XXX

They're All Watching Us Now

The Warblers loaded up the bus to head off to sectionals. Kurt hadn't gotten the solo he'd been hoping for, because he seemed to try too hard. Nick and Jeff had gotten last minute stage fright, so they had to use the number that they used for last years Sectionals competition... There was NO way they were coming home with a first place trophy...

The Warblers hadn't gone past Sectionals since six years ago, when Vocal Adrenaline was placed as their competitors. And now that they had a chance, they were about to blow it...

Suddenly Mrs. Jess came on the bus and sat in front of Kurt and Blaine. "Hey, Klaine!" she said.

Kurt and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Um, Jess?" began Kurt. "Ok, two things: what are you doing here and what is a Klaine?"

Jess rolled her eyes as if the answer to that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, one, just because you guys don't have a director, doesn't mean you don't need a chaperone... In fact, I'm unsure of why they think you only need one. And B, my mind is much too tired to be calling the both of you by separate names, and since you two are always together, I figured it'd be easier to just mush your names together."

David and Wes had been sitting directly behind them. "So Klaine is a couple name?" asked David with a smirk.

"I've never actually thought of it like that, my darling chicklet! But yes, I guess it is!"

Klaine simultaneously facepalmed, this was going to be a LONG bus ride.

XXX

"Then go down to 7-11 and get some! I need raisinettes!"

Kurt smiled as he heard the familiar voice of the New Directions main diva. "Carb loading?" he asked.

Rachel looked at Kurt happy to see him again. "Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy! She's a warm body... So uh, did you get your solo?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "Sadly no."

"Wow, if you didn't get a solo then they must be really good. We are doomed! Sorry, that was selfish. What I meant to say was: wow, that-that really sucks. I'm sure you were really good."

"I was," said Kurt. "Well, at least I think I was... Being with the Warblers has made me question everything I've thought about myself."

Rachel shook her head. "God... What has become of us Kurt?" they sat down. "So, do you miss us?"

Kurt smiled. "I do. Being a Warbler is great, but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys. So how's Finn? I feel bad I haven't really talked to him since the wedding."

"Oh he's fine," she said. "I found out that he slept with Santana last year, we had a big fight, so I didn't know what was going on with him for a few days, but we made up. He is a little hurt though, that you didn't tell him that you were leaving.*"

Kurt sighed. "Well, tell him that it was a last minute thing and o would have told him, but-"

"It's your LIFE Kurt. I think he understands that you weren't safe at McKinley anymore."

Kurt smiled and Rachel pulled him into a hug. When they pulled away, Kurt asked, "How come you were never this nice to me before?" he asked with a smile.

She laughed. "Because you were my only REAL competition!"

Suddenly a curly haired boy that, from what Kurt had told her, could only be the famous Blaine Anderson, came behind Kurt as the lights blinked and tapped him on the shoulder. "Time to go, Kurt."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and as the two walked away, mouthed to Kurt, "He's cute."

Kurt mouthed back, "I know!" with an excited smile.

XXX

The Warblers were waiting back stage as The Hipsters performed. Their performance was shockingly amaze-balls. They were doomed...

As they filed onto the stage, Wes turned to Klaine. "How bout a good luck kiss?" he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine leaned over and pecked Kurt on the cheek, lingering just a little longer than you normally should.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Wes's raised eyebrow. "What!" he demanded. "We're gonna need all the luck we can get."

XXX

Rachel sat in the audience with the rest of the New Directions and next to Finn, their hands intertwined. She looked over at him and smiled sadly as he watched his stepbrother file onto the stage. Finn missed Kurt more than he let on at times.

The Warblers formed a "V" shape on the stairs with Blaine in the middle, and the background a Capella voices came on. The entire New Directions recognized it as Train's "Hey, Soul Sister."

They danced and swayed behind Blaine. Kurt was in the second row of the triangle formation, and Rachel instantly realized how uncomfortable Kurt looked.

Of course he was uncomfortable! He'd been forced into a new environment, with a whole new feel and vibe. He just didn't feel... Right. He felt so far away from his family.

Rachel pointed to her face and mouthed "SMILE" as she put huge grin on her face. Kurt instantly put a fake grin on his face. It still looked like he felt awkward, but it was a heck of a lot better than the face he put on earlier.

The song ended and the Warblers filed off the stage. Wait, that was it? ONE song? Rachel couldn't help but smile. They SO had this in the bag!

The New Directions got up from their seats and went to the green room. Their seats stayed empty, so the Warblers took them. Kurt sat next to Blaine.

He leaned over to Blaine. "Watch this. Keep your eyes turned towards the back, Rachel and Finn are going to come out of the back singing a ballad, then the rest of the New Directions are going to follow them onto the stage... Mr. Shue is a bit predictable."

Blaine nodded and kept looking towards the back. Sure enough, two balladeers came out the back, but it wasn't Finn and Rachel. They were both blonde. "I thought you said Rachel was the Jewish brunette." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I don't know what they're doing..."

The blonde's vocal harmonies were amazing, and the dancing was absolutely perfect. The minute the second song started, every Warbler knew they were doomed.

Santana's vocals were perfectly fitted for this song, "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse and Britt and Mike's dancing was absolutely incredible!

Blaine buried his head in his hands and Kurt patted his back. "We had a good run..."

XXX

All three show choirs went up to the stage, anxiously awaiting the results. But really, everyone knew that the New Directions had this one in the bag. The announcer came on the mic and attempted to make a pun about donating organs before announcing that third place went to The Hipsters.

"And your 2010 Sectionals winners are... It's a tie!"

Kurt was shocked. He was happy that his group was going on to the next round, as well as the Warblers, but the truth was that they weren't NEARLY as good as the New Directions! How had a tie happened?

Everyone seemed so happy, even the New Directions, and Kurt couldn't fathom why. They'd been completely snubbed!

They all walked off the stage and exchanged "congratulations" in the lobby. Kurt and Blaine were sitting down next to each other, watching as Wes and David talked to Finn and Rachel. "What do you think they're talking about?" inquired Blaine.

"Knowing Rach," replied Kurt. "She's probably trying to find out your setlist for Regionals, or at least what your planning on doing."

Blaine frowned. Kurt still referred to the Warblers as "you" and not "us"?

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at Blaine's worried expression. "You ok?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "It's nothing... Let's go see what they're talking about." They walked over towards the four teens.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, Rachel," said Kurt. "It's a little early to be spying on them!" he laughed and Blaine realized how much he really missed them.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I am NOT trying to spy on them! Wes and David just invited us to a celebratory dinner with the rest of the Warblers and New Directions!"

Kurt smiled brightly and clapped his hands. He was so obviously excited to see all his friends together again. Blaine smiled, but couldn't help but feel sad. Poor Kurt had basically ripped away from his family. "Oh! That's sounds wonderful!" Kurt nudged Rachel on her side with his elbow. "And I get my girls back. You guys can fill me up with the latest gossip." he winked.

Rachel pulled Kurt in for a hug. "God, we miss you so much..."

He rubbed her back and blinked back tears. "I-I miss you too... So much..." Blaine's heart was breaking. It hurt his heart to see someone he- Cared about? Yep! That's it- cared very deeply for missing something so much. They pulled away from the hug. "We should probably find our chaperones... Jess is just as crazy as the rest of these guys and needs just as much adult supervision..."

The group of teens scanned the room to find Jess and Mr. Shue talking to each other. They walked over to them. "Mr. Shue!" called Rachel. "It's time to go!"

Mr. Shue said his goodbye and congratulations to the rest of the Warblers.

As they loaded their buses, Finn called out to them, "See you at Breadstix!"

XXX

A/N: I don't know what it is with me and crappy endings :/

*I know what you're thinking, "That's not what happened! Finnchel had a fight and broke up!" Well, it's my story and the on/off Finnchel thing is kinda annoying, plus I don't want them to break up so... My story my rules :P

Up next: BREADSTIX!


	5. They Think We're Falling In Love

(5) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

They Think We're Falling In Love

Blaine and Kurt arrived back at Dalton about twenty minutes later and were hanging out in Kurt's dorm. Kurt was going through his closet, looking for the perfect outfit for that night.

He'd been deciding for almost an hour now. "Why don't you just stay in your Warblers outfit? It'll save us LOADS of time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "BECAUSE, Blaine! This is the first time I've hung out with the rest of the New Directions in a long time and the girls would just be SO disappointed in me if I showed up in just this uniform!"

"The blazer's not THAT bad! I like the blazer on you, actually. It looks cute on you!"

Kurt blushed slightly (unaware that Blaine did, too as he facepalmed) and said, "Yeah, well, even if it is cute," he smiled at the word. "It doesn't give me very many fashion opportunities... I'll be back I'm a sec..."

Kurt walked into the bathroom and changed clothing. When he came out of the bathroom, it took all of Blaine's focus not to let his jaw drop. "What do you think?"

Blaine swallowed and his eyes widened. If the blazer was cute, then this was... This was... WOW. Kurt was wearing dark navy skinny jeans that might as well been painted on. His top was a simple black medium sleeved tee that actually showed off Kurt's muscles... (Yes. Kurt Hummel had muscles. And legs... Long legs...) He was wearing his grey beret cap as well as a grey vest over the shirt.*

"Blaine?... Blaine?"

He snapped out of his daydream that involved Kurt and some slightly undapper thoughts... "Huh? Oh! Um... Yeah! It- it looks great!"

"Come on Blaine!" he told himself. "Get a grip! This is Kurt! Kurt, your FRIEND! Emphasis on the friend part. You don't think of a friend like that!"

"Ok!" said Kurt. "Well, let's go then! Am I giving you a ride or what?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

XXX

Klaine arrived at Breadstix about thirty minutes later. Most of the Warblers didn't actually get a chance to make it, but a few did. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent.

Since they were such a big group (20 total) they had to get two tables and put them together so that there was five people on each of the four sides. Kurt sat next to Blaine and was surrounded by the girls, who were asking if there was any cute guys at Dalton and what it was like to be surrounded by them all the time.

Kurt laughed them off. "Yea, there are a LOT of cute guys at Dalton, and some of them are actually gay!" The girls all laughed at this, but Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Kurt was checking out other guys at Dalton? Wait, other? He meant guys in general... Right?

Santana leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "You better make a move soon, Frodo. Before someone else snags porcelain over here..."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't like Kurt like THAT, Satan."

Santana rolled her eyes right back at him and that nickname she'd earned. "You know, you're not the only ones who can see the looks you give each other. And like, seriously, you follow each other around like lost puppies. So, "just friends" my left ass cheek."

"We're just friends! I don't like him that way!"

"Sure you don't..."

Blaine rolled his eyes (He had a felling he'd be doing that a lot now).

"So Kurt!" called Mercedes. "How's life at Dalton?"

He smiled. "I've made a lot of new friends," he smiled at Blaine, who happily returned the gesture. "But most of them don't even BEGIN to compare to you guys! I just... I miss you guys a lot. I- I wish I was still at McKinley, though."

"Kurt you weren't safe there," said Blaine. "I mean after what Karofsky did, it would've made you an even bigger target, a more personal motive. When he ki-"

Kurt slapped a hand over Blaine's mouth and he shrieked in surprise.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "Can I speak with you in PRIVATE!" he pulled Blaine by the shoulder off to a secluded corner of the restaurant (Santana and Puck of course couldn't help but make comments about the two sneaking off). "Are you frigging crazy!" asked Kurt.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "What did I do?"

Kurt put his hand to his forehead, sighed, then threw his hands down. "You were about to tell them about Karofsky!"

"I thought they knew that he was bullying you!"

"Not about THAT! About the kiss!"

Blaine's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't told them yet!"

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. "No! I haven't told them, and I don't plan on it anytime soon!"

"Well, why not? Don't you trust them?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Blaine," he sighed. For some reason that he couldn't understand, Blaine's heart fluttered when Kurt said his name. "I do trust them. I trust them TOO much. They were already being very protective of me when this all started and... You're the only one I trust not to out him. What he did was wrong, and I don't believe in denying who you are, but I don't believe in outing either..."

Blaine nodded. "Ok, I promise that I won't say anything." Kurt looked down at his shoes. Blaine grabbed his chin lightly and faced it upwards. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. You've been so nice and helpful and such a great friend... And I've been such a jerk to you."

Blaine shut Kurt up by pulling him into a hug. "Just stop it... You've been just as good a friend to me as you say I've been to you." they pulled away and smiled at each other. "Come on. Let's go back to the table."

Kurt smiled and they walked back to the table and reclaimed their seats. Everyone was yelling things that the two boys couldn't quite make a sensible conversation out of.

"Don't make them do anything they don't want to!"

"But they DO want to! Plus it's a bet, sorta..."

"Seriously! 40 frigging dollars! That's a little over the top don't you think?"

"Well, it's MY pool money!"

"Um, guys?" began Kurt. "Do you mind filling us in on what the heck you're talking about?"

Puck turned to them. "Well, we were all just talking about you guys at your corner over there and we all kept making cracks about you guys making out..." Kurt was shocked at the next sight he saw: Puck almost blushing. "And well, we all realized that none of us, besides Britt and Santana and the Warblers, have ever seen two guys kiss before, so... I said that I'd give you each twenty bucks if you kissed each other for a minute."

"With tongue!" added Santana.

"No tongue!" cried Finn. "While I am just as curious as the rest of you, keep in mind that that is my baby brother!"

"He's three months older than you, though," Wes pointed out.

"That's besides the point! The point is that I don't need an image of Blaine defiling my little bro! So NO TONGUE!"

"Unless you want," added Brittany. "Which we all know they do," she added to just Santana.

"Then why don't you just tell Nick and Jeff to kiss?" asked Kurt. "They're ACTUALLY a couple."

"Because," started David. "We know that we can trust you two to keep it PG." he gave a pointed look towards Niff. Nick blushed heavily while Jeff just looked a bit triumphant. Klaine looked at each other, both trying to figure out what the other wanted. "Oh come on! It's not like it's the first time you guys have kissed!"

"WHAT!" cried the New Directions simultaneously.

"IT WAS A DARE!" cried Klaine.

Questions from the New Directions came flying from all directions.

"What was it like?"

"Was it good?"

"How long did it last?"

"Was it your first kiss with a dude?"

"Does this mean you're going out now?"

"Was there tongue?"

"Will you kiss me again like you did in your basement even though I still taste like root-beer?"

Kurt finally snapped. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" he turned to Blaine, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and he tensed at first, but slowly they fluttered closed and he relaxed. Sparks flew so that if someone had been holding a paper near them, the whole building could've been burnt down.

They'd been lost in the kiss for well over a minute, but all (including the spectators) were too wrapped up in it to realize how much time had passed.

Blaine forgot that he was kissing Kurt and opened his mouth just slightly, letting himself just fall deeper and deeper into the kiss... The amazing kiss that he realized was with Kurt! No! Stop this! You don't kiss your friends like this!

He pulled away slightly, prompting Kurt to do the same. They pulled their lips apart and glasz met hazel as they opened their eyes and for a second, both of them forgot where they were.

They were reminded of their location by a familiar "Wanky!"

The Warblers all had huge grins on their faces, the New Direction girls were withholding squeals, the guys mostly had their mouths hanging open, and Finn was giving Blaine a stare-down for defiling his baby brother (never mind that it was Kurt that went in for the kiss first).

They looked away awkwardly and didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the night, neither of them even collecting their money.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's car, driving back to Dalton, a VERY uncomfortable silence filling the car.

Kurt was gripping the steering wheel tightly, resisting the urge to bang his head against it repeatedly. "Why?" he kept asking himself. "Why, why, why? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I DO that! Oh you know why! Because you're in love with him! Shut up! Well, you ARE! Yeah, well I don't need the fact that he probably doesn't feel the same rubbed in my face!"

"Kurt?" called Blaine. "Are you... Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." his voice seemed a few octaves higher than normal (which was quite a feat). "What makes you think that anything's wrong?"

"Well, for one, your knuckles are whiter than usual." Kurt slightly loosened his grip. "And two, you haven't said a word the entire ride over... And believe me, there are few things scarier than a quiet Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt smiled and laughed. "It's just-" should he just tell Blaine the real reason he kissed him? How he really felt? No way... "I'm sorry for kissing you. I just, I knew that they'd keep pestering us, and I was tired of all the cracks that they kept making and-"

Blaine cut him off by laughing. "Kurt, just calm down it's ok! I-" he cut off abruptly not daring to finish the sentence. He was going to say that he actually enjoyed the kiss. That it felt good. But would that imply feelings? No, it shouldn't. You can kiss people without feelings other than friendship and it can feel good. Kurt was probably just a good kisser, that's all... A really, REALLY good kisser that has a gorgeous smile, and can make the rest of the world melt away whenever you're near him and- STOP! Again, the last thing Kurt needs is a boyfriend and you don't like him like that...

Kurt smiled at Blaine and he smiled back. The awkward silence had been replaced with a comfortable one, and they just sung along to the radio until they reached Dalton and headed towards the dorms.

Blaine decided to drop off Kurt at his dorm since it was on the way to his own. (sort of if he didn't mind making a U turn). Kurt gave one last lingering hug to Blaine and whispered, "Thank you... For everything."

And with that, he walked inside to meet Nick, leaving Blaine and his thoughts alone in the hallway.

XXX

A/N: Up next: XMAS! Finally! I know I promised it a couple chapters ago, but I had these to write so... Yeah, I PROMISE that it will be CHRISTMASTIME!

Blaine needs a gel- ervention! LET YOUR MANE FREE! Or just take it back a notch...

PEACE!


	6. They'd Never Believe We're Just Friends

(6) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

They'd Never Believe We're Just Friends

Blaine was in his dorm hanging out with Wes when his cell phone buzzed. Christmas break had just started, and earlier that week, Blaine had auditioned for a gig at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular. He'd been waiting anxiously all week to hear this call, but now he just stared at his phone, too nervous to answer.

"Answer it before you miss the damn call!" shouted Wes. Blaine still just stared. Wes rolled his eyes and snatched the phone out of Blaine's hand. "Jacks whorehouse you got the dough we got the-" Blaine snatched the phone back.

"Hello? Mr. Reynolds? Oh, uh that, yeah, that was my idiotic dorm mate Wesley... No he doesn't actually run a whorehouse..."

"Well, that's good news..." said Mr. Reynolds. Kids these days... "I just wanted to call to congratulate you on getting the part! The other judges decided that you were the best for the part and we've decided that you'll he singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" with a girl named Felicia Harris."

Blaine beamed. That was one of his favorite Christmas songs. "Oh thank you! This really means a lot to me!"

"We have rehearsal Tuesday and Wednesday at six and the show is on Thursday. See you then!"

"Ok! Thank you sooo much!" Blaine smiled radiantly.

Wes smiled at him. "Congrats bro! What song are you gonna be singing?"

"Baby It's Cold Outside. One of my favorites! Oh jeez! I need to practice! Wes, help me find my stereo!"

"It's on the mirror where you left it..." said Wes. Blaine grabbed it and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks. "I, uh... I was gonna go look for Kurt..." Wes raised an eyebrow. "Shut it, Wes! Even you have to admit that he's a really great singer! I just need someone to practice with and I think this song fits his beautiful voice perfectly..."

Wes kept his eyebrow raised. Did Blaine even realize that he'd basically called Kurt beautiful "Whatever you say Blainers..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked out the door, leaving Wes on his bed. About a minute and a half later, the gears in his head began turning. "Baby It's Cold Outside" was a flirty song... A REALLY flirty song. His eyes widened as he realized that if he was here laying on his bed, he could miss Klaine happening!

"Mother of God!" he shouted. He scrambled up and ran out of his dorm to Kurt's room. Damn! They weren't there. The next place that came to mind was the choir room.

He ran to the choir room and peeked through the crack between the hinges and the wall to see and hear Kurt saying, "Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." Wes rolled his eyes. Sure THAT was the reason he agreed to sing the song and definitely NOT because he was head over heels for Blaine.

When the music started, Wes had a feeling that the duet wouldn't really work because Blaine's voice was very mainstream and Top40, while Kurt had a more refined and versatile voice.

Boy, did Klaine prove him wrong. He was pleasantly surprised to find that their voices didn't clash as he expected. In fact, they complimented each other quite well. Wes made a mental note to keep that in mind for later song selection.

Wes kept on watching through the tiny crack as Klaine (yes, that was how he'd be referring to the pair now) danced flirtily around each other, their faces extremely close to one another. Wes had to resist the urge to run in there and smash their faces together (the sexual tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife) especially when:

Blaine nearly grabbed Kurt's hands (Dammit Blaine! Take his hands already!)

Blaine twirled around Kurt as he sang "Put some records on while I pour."

Kurt was singing "I ought to say no no no sir." and Blaine was scooting towards him. (SERIOUSLY BLAINE! Make a move!)

Blaine played on the piano and Wes rolled his eyes (he could be such a showoff sometimes). He was OBVIOUSLY trying to impress Kurt.

Blaine sang "If you got pneumonia and died," because their faces were IN KISSING DISTANCE! But Kurt, of course, twirled away from him.

They sat next to each other on the couch, holding the last note as the song ended and laughed nervously.

Wes resisted the urge to scream in frustration. This was nearly too much for him to handle!

"I think you're ready." said Kurt.

Blaine got up from the couch just as a curly haired man was making his way towards the choir room... "Crap nugget!" thought Wes. If this man or Blaine saw him, his cover was blown.

"For the record," said Blaine. "You are MUCH better than that girl it's gonna be."

Crap, crap, CRAP! Blaine was making his way out the door and Wes had been so caught up with spying that he didn't have time to hide. It didn't help that the curly man was nearly to the door either.

Wes threw his body against the wall so that his back was flat against it and threw his hands up to cover his face... It was the best disguise he could think of on such short notice. Maybe they'd mistake him for a lamp...

It seemed to work because the curly man didn't seem to notice him as he walked in and Blaine walked out. They gave each other a quick smile and nod.

Blaine walked out and turned to the right, where Wes was "hiding".

"Wes?" asked Blaine.

Wes spilt his fingers so that he could see through them and then put them down. "Blainers! I see you've found my hiding spot so..."

Blaine opened his mouth then closed it. "I'm..." he pointed down the hall "Gonna leave now..."

Wes just rolled his eyes and walked in the other direction, passing the open door as he heard the curly man ask, "Someone special?"

Wes stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. "No... Just a friend... But on the upside I'm in love with him and he's actually gay... I call that progress."

"Pst! Blaine!" he whispered. Blaine whirled around and raised his hands as if asking "what?" Wes waved his hand and mouthed "Come here!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked towards Wes and the door. "Listen!" said Wes.

"Kurt! How you doing?"

"Classes are harder, but the kids are kinder... But I miss you guys a lot though.."

Blaine's expression grew a sad smile. He knew that Kurt had been so close to the New Directions. They were like his second family. He missed them more than he would allow the Warblers to come on.

"So what brings you here? Looking for a job where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons?" Blaine looked at Wes and shrugged with a look that said "You brought me here for THIS?" It was no secret that Kurt's old school was pretty terrible.

Wes facepalmed. Oh the frustration! If he'd just gotten there about ten seconds earlier!

"No. I actually need some Holiday Help. I don't know if you know this, but I am REALLY bad at Christmas shopping. I got Terri jumper cables once... I drew Sue in the secret Santa pool this year."

Kurt's face looked like he just saw someone get kicked in the nuts... Which, from the stories Blaine had heard about Sue Sylvester, was nothing compared to going to the school where she taught.

"And you're just so good at shopping." a smile made it's way across Blaine's face. This was true.

"I have the perfect idea!" said Kurt. "Come with me!" Kurt ran out the door, and found himself and Mr. Shue nearly crashing faces with Blaine and Wes (Wes wouldn't have had a problem with Klaine crashing faces actually...).

Kurt's eyes widened and his face blanched. How much had Blaine heard? "B-Blaine?"

Blaine blushed. "Uh, sorry," he rubbed the back of his head. "Wes called me over to spy... But I seriously don't see what was so important for me to see."

"Oh..." Kurt blushed and Mr. Shue looked between Klaine and then to Wes. Wes shook his head and mouthed "Oblivious."

Kurt suddenly brightened. "Mr. Shue, would you mind if Blaine came with us? And Wes too." he added quickly.

"Not at all!" he nudged Kurt with his elbow and winked, causing Kurt to blush even more. "His friend can come too!"

Wesley smirked. More opportunities to get Klaine together...

Just then the Dalton boys heard a familiar voice coming from the end of the hallway and that all brightened. "Yoo-hoo! Blainers! I have a special Xmas message from someone special!"

Jess walked towards the group of men. She was wearing a green shirt that said, "Go Jesus! It's your birthday!" with a picture of an cartoon Jesus doing the cabbage patch with blue jeans and one red hi-top converse and one green hi-top.

Blaine laughed and wrapped her into a hug. "Who's the message from?"

They pulled away. "From ME of course! Merry Christmas to you Blainers, and Kurtie, and Wes!"

"Aww," cried Wes. "How come I don't get a cute pet name!"

"Fine. You can be Wesley!"

Wes gaped at her. "But that's the exact OPPOSITE of a pet name!" he whined. "That's my FULL name!" he crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"Back to Wes, then!"

Wes shrugged. Better than nothing he supposed.

Out of nowhere, the maintenance closet door that was across from the choir room, and in the middle of the group, flew open and out spilled Jeff and Nick onto the floor.

They both had landed face up towards the circle of people, right in the middle of them all.

Jeff smiled sheepishly. "He-hey guys." Nick facepalmed.

They all stared at Niff. "What were you guys doing in there?" asked Wes.

Nick blushed furiously. "It's not like that!" he squeaked. "Well, I mean at first we were in here kissing, but then we saw, through the little air vent, Blaine walk in a few minutes after Kurt had, and well... We thought..." if it was possible, Nick blushed even more.

Jeff finished the thought. "We thought you two were hooking up behind everyone's back. ESPECIALLY after that kiss at Breadstix! Fwhew!" he fanned himself mockingly.

Klaine facepalmed. Of course they HAD to bring that up. "We are NOT going out!" said Blaine. "We've kissed each other twice in front of you! Don't you think that if we were going out, we'd have fessed up by now?"

"Well, I think we all need more convincing." Jeff pointed toward the ceiling in the spot right between Klaine. From there hung a sprig of mistletoe.

"Ok, that was not there a second ago," said Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned over and pecked Kurt on the mouth. It took every ounce of focus he had not to deepen it. He pulled away a few seconds later. "Satisfied?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Actually, NO!"

Kurt cut in before anyone could say anything else. "Ok! Maybe we should get a move on! The mall closes at ten and it's already 6:30. Jeff, Nick, Jess, you're all welcome to join us if it's fine with Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shue nodded.

"Ok, then. Onward my noble steeds!"

XXX

A/N: I just love to say, "onward my noble steed" to my friends :) again, I apologize for the sucky ending...

Also, I was rewatching Original Song and guess what I noticed… PUCK WAS CRYING DURING CANDLES! FU*KING HALARIOUS AND SWEET :D

Up next: shopping and more CHRISTMAS!


	7. Ill Close My EyesI Won't Know Where I Am

(7) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: there were so many characters singing, that I just put their initial, a dash, and their line... You'll see what I mean... Also there will probably be a few chapters on Christmas.

XXX

I'll Close My Eyes And I Won't Know Where I'm At

Klaine, Niff, Wes, Jess, and Mr. Shue all crammed into Kurt's truck. Will and Jess were in the front, Niff and Wes called dibs on the middle, leaving Klaine alone in the back (sneaky Warblers).

They were all singing happily along to the radio which, in the Christmas spirit, kept playing Christmas songs. Right now, they were singing "Walking In A Winter Wonderland".

N- Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening?

J- In the lane. Snow is glistening?

N- A beautiful sight!

J- We're happy tonight!

N/J- Walking in a winter wonderland.

B- Gone away (gone away) is the bluebird

K- Here to stay (here to stay) is the new bird

B- He sings a love song

K- As we go along

K/B- Walking in a winter wonderland

Blaine and Kurt actually seemed to blush on this part.

All- in the meadow we can build a snowman

S- Then pretend that he is parson brown

Js- He'll say are you married we'll say no man!

All- But you can do the job when you're on town!

W-Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire to face un afraid the plans that we made

All- walking in a winter wonderland!

Everyone laughed as the song ended. "We were actually pretty good!" said Jeff.

"Ha!" said Kurt. "I know! That was fun, too!"

They all sang along to the rest of the songs until they finally reached the mall about twenty minutes later. They all got off the car and Kurt asked "Does anyone know a good sports store? Because that's where we need to look for a fur lined hooded track suit... Specifically..."

"Well," said Blaine. "There are a few. I mean, there's FootLocker, Champs, and Sports Authority."

"Great!" said Wes. "Me, Mr. Shue, and Jess will go to FootLocker, Nick and Jeff will go to Champs and you two can go to Sports Authority."

Before either could protest, the rest of them split into their groups and went to their assigned locations.

Blaine shrugged and showed Kurt the way to Sports Authority. They walked down the isles looking for the gift that Kurt had in mind.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shrugged. "My parents are on some business trip for the next few weeks, and Cooper's still in LA, so I'll probably just lounge around my house or Dalton..."

Kurt gawked at him. "That's horrible! You can't spend Christmas alone! I'll tell you what. I'll ask my dad if you can stay with us, because there is NO way I am letting you spend Christmas by yourself."

Blaine smiled at him. "You-you'd really do that for me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "Of course I would, you dork!" he reached up for a black hoodie lined with fur. "Aha! Perfect! Of corse she'd want to keep warm while she watches the Cheerios practice in the cold, using exercise as a motive for them to stay warm..." he chuckled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "So she coaches a team of delicious whole grain cereals?"

Kurt laughed again. "No, the Cheerios are our cheerleading squad." Blaine frowned slightly. There it was again... Kurt still called McKinley "his" school.

"Wait a second..." said Blaine. "Didn't you mention something about RE-joining the Cheerios that day in Mrs. Jess's office?"

Kurt looked down at his shoes.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Blaine with a laugh. "You were a cheerleader!"

"YES! I was a cheerleader for a while with Mercedes, but she quit when Puck started dating her, and I quit after Nationals. There was NO way I was trying out again... She kept trying to re-recruit me and then so did coach Beiste-"

"Who's coach Beiste?"

"The new football coach."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "YOU were on the football team?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of such a surprised reaction when people found out this info. "Yes, I was just the kicker, but that's a story for later when you stay at my house for Christmas." he waved his hand dismissively with a smile. Blaine stood there, awestruck. What else didn't he know about Kurt Hummel? As if he read Blaine's mind, Kurt said, "There's still quite a bit you don't know about me."

"Apparently..."

Kurt grabbed the coat from where it hung and put it in the small basket. "We should probably call the rest of them to tell them that we found what we were looking for."

Blaine whipped out his phone and quickly typed in a message to the rest of the clan, saying each word as he typed it. "Found the gift. Anybody up for some grub?"

A few minutes later, he received replies from everyone.

From: Mrs. Jess: Sure! Foodcourt in ten?

From: Wes: Jess said foodcourt in ten. But if you get hungry before then, you can always eat Kurtie's face ;)

From: Nick: Jeff says to just eat Kurt's face out... We just ran into Mr. Shue and Jess. Foodcourt in ten!

"What do they say?" asked Kurt as he looked over Blaine's shoulder to try and peek at the text. He caught a glimpse of the one that Wes sent and blushed slightly.

"They all met up and said foodcourt in ten minutes."

They payed for the jacket and walked out of the store towards the foodcourt. As they were getting there, Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Blaine in the middle of the mall hall.

An old salesman (who one could mistake as homeless) walked up to him and asked, "Someone special?" Blaine blushed slightly and shook his head. "Ah... Just a friend?" Blaine nodded. "Well, you still get your "friends" gifts, right? Have you gotten him anything yet?" Blaine shook his head. He'd looked for a gift, but couldn't find anything that he deemed good enough for his best friend. "Hmm... I have an idea. Come with me!"

The man pulled him a few feet over into his little stand and showed him his merchandise, which arrayed from the oddest things like chewing gum, to the more heartfelt things like Christmas cards and lollipops... It was actually quite a strange variety.

Blaine smiled as he saw it... He'd heard Kurt talk about it and describe it before. It was perfect.

XXX

Klaine, Wes, and the rest of the group met up at the foodcourt and decided to get Chick-fil-a.

"So, Mr. Shue," said Kurt. "How is everybody?"

"They're good! We went class to class caroling, and we got a shoe thrown at us by a teacher, so I think things are finally looking up." he said with a smile.

The Warblers gaped at him. "You guys get SHOES thrown at you?" asked Nick.

Kurt nodded. "That's not even the worst of it. I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once."

"And a parakeet at a blood drive."

"That bird never was the same after that..."

The Dalton people all stared at them. "Wow..." said Jeff. "That is just... Wow... You guys really have it rough."

Kurt shrugged. "We do, but it's the price of doing what I love and I'm more than willing to pay it... It was so weird when I came here. To not be shoved into the lockers or be thrown in the dumpster. I mean, people ACTUALLY hi-fived me in the hallways!"

At that moment, Blaine realized how horrible McKinley was to Kurt, or anybody who dared to be different for that matter. "That's incredibly horrible. It makes my old school sound like a church retreat... I can see why you threw the "Defying Gravity" diva-off."

Mr. Shue looked at Kurt. "You what?"

Kurt facepalmed. "Blaine! That was told to you in CONFIDENCE!" He gave Blaine his best bitch glare.

"You THREW the competition!"

Kurt nodded and crossed his arms haughtily. "I meant what I said. A high F is well within my range. Don't you remember "A House Is Not A Home"?" Kurt mentally facepalmed and giggled as he remembered his incredibly naïve crush on Finn.

Mr. Shue gaped at him. "Yes, I remembered... I- I just never put two and two together... But, why?"

Kurt looked at his shoes and Blaine patted him comfortingly on the back. "Well, I had come out to my dad just a few weeks before, and he was still getting used to the whole out gay kid thing, and one day, he was in the shop... He got an anonymous call, calling me a- a... Fag."

Mr. Shoe looked at him with sorry eyes and everyone else gave him sympathetic looks. "Kurt, I- I'm so sorry."

"I could tell that it upset him. I mean, I was used to it, but he wasn't, and having his gay son sing a girl song at sectionals wasn't any easier for him..."

Mr. Shue felt sorry for Kurt. He'd heard about what happened between him and Finn. The poor kid could never seem to catch a break... Maybe this Blaine kid could be his bog break. They sure seemed happy together, and he'd never seem Kurt so full of smiles. "Hmm... I wish you'd have been able to stay at McKinley. I remembered the "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" duet you and Rachel did after the Duet competition, and it inspired me to give you a solo for sectionals."

"Well," said Blaine. "I guess that turned out pretty well for the Warblers. I'm pretty sure we'd have lost if Kurt had gotten a solo." he nudged Kurt and winked at him, who then returned a light smile... But Blaine could still sense Kurt's sadness.

"Well," said Kurt as he crumpled up his wrapper. "I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that we're ready to leave."

Everyone agreed and walked towards the door. As they headed towards the exit, the man who sold Blaine his present to Kurt waved at him. Blaine smiled and waved back. Just then, a security guard saw the old man and yelled "HEY!" He chased after him. "How many times do I have to tell you to get you and your little mini flea market put of here!"

The man's eyes widened and they went on in a cat-mouse like chase that continued even after they walked out the door.

From what they all gathered from the news later that night, the damage was pretty severe...

XXX

A/N: well that was some random shiz... I like writing Xmas, so MORE XMAS!


	8. We'll Get Lost On This Dance Floor

(8) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

We'll Get Lost On This Dance Floor

Kurt had called Burt the moment he'd gotten home from the mall and he was completely ok with Blaine staying at their house for Christmas break.

"Pack your bags, Anderson!" called Kurt. "This Christmas, you're staying with the Hudson-Hummel's household!"

Blaine smiled and began sorting through his clothes, having to fight off Kurt from picking out his clothes. When they finally packed "Kurt approved" clothes, Kurt called his dad to come and pick them up.

They waited peacefully (minus the catcalls from the other Warblers about them staying together) for his dad in the front of the school.

He finally came about thirty minutes later. Wes watched Klaine climb into the backseat of the car and smiled as they smiled to each other.

This Christmas was going to be epic...

XXX

Kurt, Burt, and Blaine walled into the Hudmel home, where Finn was lounging on the couch watching a basketball game.

He smiled when he saw Kurt. It'd been a while since he'd seen his brother, and honestly, he was glad to have him back. His face fell when he saw Blaine walk in the door. They'd said that he'd be staying with them for Christmas, but he just couldn't look the dude in the eye without remembering how he'd kissed Kurt at Breadstix... And how Kurt had kissed back... He couldn't stop thinking about it (as weird as it was). About how two people could be so head over heels for each other and not give in to what they were feeling. It was quite puzzling really.

"Hey Burt, Kurt... Blaine."

"Hey, Finn!" Kurt ran over to his stepbrother and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh! It's been so long! I missed you so much!" Just then, it hit Blaine. He felt stupid for not noticing it before. It wasn't just the New Directions that Kurt was pulled away from, it was his family as well. Blaine mentally facepalmed. How could he've missed that?

"Blaine," said Burt. "You'll be staying in Kurt's room in the guest bed."

"What!" cried Finn. Everybody stared at him as he mentally facepalmed. He'd said that aloud hadn't he? "Umm... I mean, cool..." He just didn't want anything to happen between Kurt and Blaine if they weren't serious. He still had that image of the two at Breadstix. Not of them kissing, but of the look Kurt had in his eyes afterwards (he hadn't payed enough attention to Blaine's face to realize it had the same look). Finn knew that look and he knew what it meant.

His little brother was falling in love.

XXX

A few hours later, Rachel came over to "get Kurt while she could" and to hang out with Finn (she wouldn't admit it, but she also wanted to check out Blaine and Kurt's relationship status).

All three of them decided to watch a movie. Finn suggested Alien Vs. Predator, Blaine suggested Harry Potter, while Rachel suggested The Titanic. They ended up watching The Titanic as Kurt and Rachel outnumbered Finn and Blaine's separate votes.

When the part where Jack and Rose dance with each other came on(1), Finn got up from the couch and stuck his hand out to Rachel, signaling for her to dance with him. She laughed and gladly took it and the two danced along with the music.

Blaine got up and offered his hand to Kurt. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a mock British voice.

Kurt laughed and said, "Yes, you may. But only because Rachel stole my dance partner." They laughed as they remembered how Finn danced with Kurt at their parents wedding. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "I'll explain later," he said, taking Blaine's hand.

The two couples danced along to the movie, unaware of Furt's parents watching/eavesdropping from the kitchen.

"Oh!" cried Carole. "Look at Kurt and Blaine! They're so adorable!"

Burt narrowed his eyes. "MmmHmm." he grunted. "Maybe they shouldn't share a room..." he mused aloud.

Carole rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush. Kurt would never do that with other people in the house even if they WERE a couple." When Burt kept on staring, she pulled him by the shoulder. "Come on, let's just go to sleep. Just trust them, kay?"

With another grunt, Burt headed up the stairs leaving his eavesdropping place.

Kurt had rested his head on Blaine's shoulder while they danced around in circles. Blaine found it comforting how Kurt's head fit so perfectly into the nook between his head and shoulder. It all just felt so... Right.

Just then, Blaine was reminded that he was supposed to be Kurt's F R I E N D! He laughed nervously as he said "I-I um... I'm getting kinda tired..."

Kurt nodded. Of course Blaine was just tired of dancing with him. It was nice while it lasted...

They reclaimed their positions on the couches, followed soon by Finnchel, who shared a quick kiss before sitting down.

Near the end of the movie, they all fell asleep. Rachel had her head rested on Finn's lap, and Blaine had his head on Kurt's shoulder, who was lying half on the armrest.

Rachel had woken up a few hours later and gone home, Finn got up to his room around two. That left Klaine on the couch wrapped around each others arms and cuddled together for the rest of the night.

XXX

The next morning, Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he felt the steady rise and fall of Kurt's torso from beneath his arms. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself back into sleep as he nuzzled his face into the back of Kurt's head, breathing in deeply and taking in the smell of his hair. He smelled wonderful. He smelled like raspberry shampoo mixed with the light tang of his organic hairspray.

He breathed even deeper, as if doing that could mean he'd remember the smell forever.

His eyes shot open as he realized where he was. He scrambled up quickly, startling Kurt. "What's wrong!" asked Kurt.

"Huh, what?" asked Blaine. "Oh, uh... I just kinda... I forgot where I was." It wasn't exactly a lie. He really had forgotten that he was at Kurt's.

Kurt laughed. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Blaine laughed back. "I say we look in the kitchen and just nuke something, because I know how to make exactly three things: Cereal, Eggs, and anything I can stick in the microwave!"

"Pancakes it is!" cried Kurt.

They walked into the kitchen and Kurt pulled out a bowl, mixer, eggs, and everything else needed for pancakes made from scratch. "Umm... Where's the pancake mix?" asked Blaine.

Kurt gave him his best "bitch please" look. "I know how to make a cake, pie, and soufflé all from scratch... What makes you think I need pancake mix?" Blaine laughed and nodded. "So what do you want in them?"

"REDVINES!(2)"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You watch that musical WAY to much... We don't have redvines."

Blaine mock pouted. "But they're my favorite way to say "red wines" I'm a German accent... What about chocolate chips?"

Kurt nodded. "We have that!"

Blaine closed his fist and brought it towards himself with a "Yes!"

They put the bowl on the counter and began mixing in the flour and sugar. When Kurt had turned away from the bowl to reach for the salt, Blaine smirked and reached into the bowl to grab a handful of flour. He flicked the handful of flour on the back of Kurt's hair and giggled.

Kurt gasped an his mouth hung open as he turned around. "Blaine Anderson... I KNOW you did not throw flour into my hair!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Kurt. It's not like you styled it this morn-" Blaine was abruptly cut off by the taste of flour covering his mouth and spread over his face as Kurt giggled and bit his lower lip. Blaine sputtered the flour out as Kurt doubled over in laughter.

"OH IT IS SO ON! BRING IT HUMMEL!" Blaine grabbed the chocolate chips and flung them at Kurt, who turned to shield himself as he squealed. He grabbed the vanilla and poured some into Blaine's curly hair, causing him to squeal. Blaine retaliated by tossing cinnamon all over Kurt. Kurt reached to the carton of eggs and pulled one out and cracked it on Blaine's head.

They both stopped and doubled over in laughter, their sides hurting from laughing. They finally stood up straight and looked at each other with radiant smiles. Blaine realized how good Kurt smelled with the cinnamon. He leaned in to get a better whiff before they were interrupted.

"What the hell?" asked Finn. Last time he walked in on two people having a food fight, they had done it behind his back and were secretly in love with each other.

Klaine just laughed. Kurt opened his mouth and asked, "Pancakes, Finn?"

XXX

A/N: I absolutely LOVED writing the food fight! I just kept imagining Quick during "Wheels"! Aww, I wish they'd stayed together...

(1) Not sure if that actually happens in the movie "The Titanic", but I couldn't think of a good movie...

(2) I just couldn't help myself ;) just HAD to!

Aly 3


	9. Theres A Diferent Feel About You Tonight

(9) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: I can honestly say that when I first saw AVGChristmas, I was oh so disappointed that they didn't have the decency to invite Kurt to Mr. Shue's... So to make up for that, they are inviting Kurt AND Blaine :)

XXX

There's A Different Feel About You Tonight

Klaine was on the couch watching TV when Finnchel walked in, chattering excitedly. "Kurt! Blaine!" cried Rachel. "We're all gonna throw Mr. Shue a surprise Christmas party so he won't be alone and you. Are. Co. Ming. With. Us!"

Kurt smiled brilliantly, happy to be spending Christmastime with his friends. "That sounds wonderful! When!"

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up from the couch. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand so that he was pulled along with him. Rachel laughed and said, "Right NOW!"

XXX

When they reached Mr. Shue's house, they were greeted by the rest of the New Directions with happy smiles.

"KURTIE!" cried Brittany. She ran and wrapped him in a giant hug, followed by Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Santana. "Is this the dolphin that you hooked up with at Breadstix? Does that mean he's YOUR dolphin now?" asked the ditzy blonde.

Kurt blushed while Blaine just had a confused look on his face. "What does she mean by dolphin?" Blaine had heard many stories about Britt. She was as innocent (but apparently not sexually) as she was common-sense-lacking.

"DID YOU KNOW DOLPHINS ARE JUST GAY SHARKS!"

"Yes, boo. He is the dolphin that went to Breadstix with us, but he's not MY dolphin." Kurt looked a little sad at this.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What the- I don't even- what!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It'll take you a while before you understand "Brittany talk". Hell, I'M still trying to master it! She wants to know if you're the same guy that went to Breadstix with us last time and if you're gay. The only reason I'm somewhat fluent in her language is because she had to explain everything to me when we dated."

"WHAT!" cried Blaine. "But I thought- I- WHAT!" And he thought the Warblers were an odd bunch...

The entire New Directions laughed. Santana filled in the blanks for him. "It was a dark and rainy day when the world was introduced to the atrocity that was... BUTCH KURT!" everyone burst out laughing, much to Blaine's confusion. "You see, Kurt's dad was spending a lot of time with Finn, and Kurt was getting down about it because his dad was like, really important to him. So naturally, he tried to act straight by singing Mellencamp and making out with Britt-Britt."

"It was so weird..." said Kurt. "She tasted like root beer..."

"And YOU tasted like candy which is why I wanted to kiss you again! But you still refuse to kiss me!" Brittany pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not fair..."

"Oh, boo." said Kurt. He patted her back and smiled at her. "It's nothing personal... You are a VERY talented kisser!" Britt brightened. "I just don't like kissing girls in general..."

"It's ok!" she wrapped Kurt in a hug. "I'm just glad to have my dolphin back for a little while."

Kurt laughed. "Hey... Wait a second! Where's Mr. Shue?"

"Macaroni Hair is on his way here. But in the meantime, we need to finish decorating." said a familiar authoritative voice said. Kurt turned around, surprisingly happy to see Coach Sylvester. She opened her arms with a smile. "Hey there porcelain. Are you taking hood care of my sweet porcelain, Frodo?" Blaine smiled and nodded.

Kurt laughed. "Hi Coach!" he wrapped her in a hug. As crazy as she could be, her heart was occasionally in the right place. "Yes, Coach. Blaine has been a very good friend to me. But you're right, though! This tree needs to be decorated!"

"Yes, porcelain, yes it does. We news to make this tree so extremely sweet and sugary and fruity that you all will need an extra trip to the dentist! Now work your asses off or I will KILL you ALL! I'll be in the kitchen supervising. All of course in the Christmas spirit..."

Everyone mumbled their reluctant agreement and began pulling out ornaments and hanging them on the tree. Santana was pulling out a particular ornament when a smirk came across her face. She nudged Puck and showed him the small mistletoe that she'd found and pointed towards Klaine. Puck smirked right back and took the small bundle from her as he stepped on the small step stool and stood above them. "Hey, guys! Look up!"

They both looked up before rolling their eyes and ignoring the mistletoe. The New Directions grunted in frustration, but Santana's smirk grew wider. "Kurt, can you please hand me that small ornament to your right?" asked Santana.

"Sure thing, Satan." He reached over to his right and plucked an ornament from it's box.

As he turned around, Santana tapped Blaine on his right so that he turned to face Kurt. While Kurt was turning, she casually stuck out her foot which Kurt tripped on and crashed onto Blaine.

"Gahhh!" They cried.

They tumbled onto the floor, the taller boy landing on top of the other. Blaine had grabbed onto Kurt's back in order to brace himself and Kurt had his hands on the floor near Blaine's head and shoulders.

Their breathing slowed and deepened as the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Kurt looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes and swallowed hard, his throat dry.

Blaine swallowed. He looked at Kurt's face, searching for signs of discomfort, and finding none. He looked at Kurt's hair, his ears... Oh god... His lips... Anywhere but his eyes. Blaine tried to avoid eye contact in order to keep things from getting awkwarder, but the second that he caught even just a glimpse of those glasz eyes, he couldn't tear his haze away from them. He wanted to get a closer look at them, to see what made them seem like they were changing color. Blaine leaned in close, feeling the rise and fall of Kurt's chest and the fluttering of his own. Kurt leaned in, his eyes slowly fluttering closed. They were so close that they're noses were brushing against each other. Their mouths were open and so close...

"Oh, here!" said Sam. "Lemme help you guys up!" he pulled Kurt off of Blaine as the rest of the New Directions groaned in frustration.

"SAM!"

"What!"

They all just facepalmed (except Finn). They were SO close!

Klaine got up off of each other, avoiding eye contact. Blaine scolded himself so badly. How could he almost let himself do that! God, he was about to kiss Kurt unrelated to a dare or bet, that would have made him just as bad as Karofsky! If not worse for betraying his trust! Kurt trusted him to be his friend and he almost betrayed that! He got so caught up in how close he was to him, and his beautiful eyes, and his lips that Brittany said tasted like candy... Kind of like jolly ranchers as he remembered from that night at Breadstix... And how his hips were so tightly pressed up against him and how he could feel him breath as he had his arms wrapped around him. How it all felt so... Right. Blaine stopped himself. "Just STOP it Blaine!" he told himself. "You don't even like Kurt as anything more than a friend! It's just because you were so close to him! Any guy would've been turned on... Not that I was... Well, aghk! Just shut UP you stupid, STUPID brain!" Blaine just continued to decorate the tree and refused to think about anything Kurt-related for the rest of the night.

XXX

A/N: Oh! I frustrate myself with how close Klaine was! Actually guys, get used to it! Lol I'm such a troll! KLAINE WILL HAPPEN! Don't worry guys!

ALY OUT!

Aly 3


	10. Got Me Thinkin Lots Of Crazy Things

(10) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: CHRISTMAS IS HERE BITCHES! Well at least for Klaine it is... Short chapter, followed by new years. Originally one chapter but decided to split them.

XXX

Got Me Thinking Lots Of Crazy Things

Blaine's eyes shot open on Christmas morning. Christmas. Was. Here! He threw his covers off ran over to Kurt's bed.

"Kurt, Kurt, KUUURRRT! WAKE UP!"

Kurt groaned into his pillow and checked his alarm clock. "For God's sake Blaine! It's Eight o' clock in the morning on a Saturday!"

Blaine grinned excitedly. "Not just ANY Saturday! IT'S CHRISTMAS! Santa Claus has come!"

"Oh dear gaga... Please don't pull a Brittany on me..." Kurt smiled as he threw his covers off and put his slippers on. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

Blaine bounced happily on Kurt's bed and as soon as Kurt was ready, they ran down the stairs in a hurry.

Blaine gaped at the sight that he saw.

There was an actual Christmas tree. With actual lights and ornaments and actual gifts. "It's beautiful..." he breathed. Kurt giggled as he took his hand and lead Blaine down the rest of the stairs down to the tree where the rest of the Hudmels were waiting.

They all sat down and exchanged gifts. Carole said, "Ok, first we each pick one present to open all at the same time. Then, it's every man for himself."

"I'll open the one from Burt!" said Finn.

Burt smiled and said, "I'll open Carole's"

Carole agreed to open Burt's, but changed her mind after Kurt and Blaine decided to open each others so that Finn wouldn't feel bad.

"Ok! On the count of three! One... Two... THREE!"

Everyone tore into their presents. Carole got a "Make Your Own Cheesecake" kit from Finn. Burt got a "Mellencamp's Greatest Hits" album. Finn got a basketball. Kurt got Blaine the full collection of all the Harry Potter movies.

Kurt's gift came in a small green box with a thin red ribbon wrapped around it. Kurt was smiling as he opened the box. His smile slowly faded and his eyes filled with tears. He looked up at Blaine then back down at the box. "Blaine- I..." he wrapped Blaine in a hug. "Thank you." he whispered.

Burt, curious as ever, leaned over and his tough persona broke down completely. Inside the box was a little pink heart shaped bottle of perfume. It was Elizabeth Hummel's old perfume...

"You would alway explain how you'd spray her perfume in your room everytime you missed her..." said Blaine. "And you said you were running low, so when we went to the mall, I got it..."

Kurt breathed in deeply. "Thank you... Just thank you..."

XXX

After gifts and thank you's had been exchanged, the adults went back upstairs while Finn, Kurt, and Blaine stayed downstairs and began talking about traditions.

"Before my mom passed away," said Kurt. "We'd alway go outside in the snow and see who could make the prettiest snow angel... She'd always make the prettier one, but she'd always make my dad say that mine was better." There was obvious nostalgia in his voice. "What about you, Blaine? What does your family do for Christmas?"

Blaine looked down at his shoes. "The first Christmas I remember was when I was five... I walked down the stairs with Cooper. There was a note with a fifty dollar bill attached to it that said "Merry Christmas boys. Went to Ohio for a last minute meeting. Be back in a few days." Cooper was so pissed... They hadn't even bothered to put up the Christmas tree. But I was five, so I didn't really know what I was missing out in until I started school and the other kids would talk about how they spent their Christmas..."

Finn and Kurt gave him pitiful looks. "I'm so sorry Blaine." said Kurt.

Blaine smiled. "It's ok, at least I got to spend Christmastime with you this year. And trust me, that sure beats Christmas at my house."

Finn smirked. "You know what you need, Anderson? A snowball fight!"

Kurt jumped up. "Ohmigaga! YES! I mean, I'm not usually one for sports, but when it comes to snow... Bring it Hudson!"

The three boys all ran outside into the cold that nipped playfully on their skin. As soon as they were outside, Finn and Kurt ran to hide around the house, leaving Blaine out in the open. "Come on guys! Play fair." he heard the faint crunch of snow and a twig from his left. "Guys... This isn't funny..." Oh crap. The unusual silence of the outdoors could only mean one thing...

"AMBUSH!"

Blaine curled as he brought his hands up to his face to protect it from the quick sting that the snowballs brought. "Gah!" He fell to the snow with a thud as Furt encroached on him, pelting him with snow. When they finally ran out of snowballs, Blaine sputtered out the snow that had gotten in his mouth and said, "That's not fair! You two ganged up on me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and offered a hand to help Blaine up. "All is fair in love and war. And this is SO war!"

The three quickly dispersed, every man for himself now. Not even bothering to hide, they just grabbed snow and pelted it at each other as fast as they could.

"Take THAT, Anderson!" cried Kurt as he threw a snowball at Blaine.

"Not if I get you first, Hummel! Curly fries is my kill!" Finn tossed a tuff of snow into Kurt's face as he squealed with delight.

"Boys, boys! Fight over me later! There's plenty of the Blainester to go around!" said Blaine in a mock Danny Zuko voice.

Furt just looked at him incredulously at first, then to each other. Then, they doubled over in laughter, clutching their sides. Kurt was laughing so hard that he couldn't even get a complete sentence out. "Blaine *gasp* Anderson! You did NOT *gasp* just... BWAHAHA!"

Finn was laughing just as hard. He held up his hands in a sort of stop motion and said, "Naw bitch, I'm straight," causing Kurt to laugh even harder.

Blaine looked at them. "What!" he demanded.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulders. "Oh it's nothing honey. Just... Don't try to act studly ever again... Kay?"

Blaine pouted. "Ok... I'm actually about ready to go back inside. I'm not exactly the same young whippersnapper that I used to be," he said sarcastically. "What about you?"

Finn nodded. "Sure thing dude! How about I ask my mom to make us some hot chocolate!"

Klaine expressed their agreement as they headed back inside. Klaine was walking closer to each other than to Finn, which turned out to be a good thing for him. When they took a step, their foot fell through the snowbed into a hollow air pocket that had formed earlier. They fell face first into the snow then turned around laughing.

Kurt smiled. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

Finn noticed it... There it was again, that same look Kurt had in his eyes that night at Breadstix.

Finn needed to talk to Blaine. And he needed to talk soon...

XXX

A/N: Ohhh! Ominous!Finn. And random snowball fight? Methinks yes :)

Who else is stoked for Dance With Somebody? A little spoiler, KURT IS SINGING TO BLAINE! :) 3

Up next: NEW YEARS EVE! Hmm I wonder just WHO could be Kurt's New Year's Kiss! And don't forget: Faster Reviews=More Updates... I mean Faster More=Update Reviews! I mean... Ah, screw it! You know what I mean!

PEACE! ALY OUT!


	11. Move Me Like You Do Tonight

(11) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

You Never Move Me The Way You Move Me Tonight

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were in Kurt's car on their way to Puck's New Years Eve Party. Their parents were out with the rest of their friends, and probably wouldn't stumble home until very late. Of course, they anticipated the presence of alcohol, so they weren't in the least bit surprised when the first thing Puck did was offer them wine coolers.

Many people, much to Puck's dismay, refused it. They were all going to wait for midnight to come, then drink their New Years wine toast.

Finnchel and Klaine were the first to arrive after Tike. When Sam, Artie, Brittany and the rest of the NDs walked in carrying an abundance of brown paper bags, Kurt joked, "Guys! We don't need THAT much wine.

Artie shook his head. "We bring no alcohol. We bring something MUCH better... FIREWORKS Y'ALL!"

"Oh dear..." said Blaine. "I really don't like fireworks..."

"Why not?" asked Kurt. "I LOVE fireworks! You'd think that being with the Warblers so much that you'd love them."

Blaine looked at his shoes and sighed "When I was five, Cooper let me light a firework. It wasn't a big one, just those little butterfly ones that spin and shoot up in the air... Well... I went up to light it and I stood back. I guess it must've been faulty or possessed or something because as soon as it took off, instead of shooting straight up like they're supposed to... It decided that it would be better to chase me all over the yard until I tripped over a branch and scraped my knee..."

Everybody was trying not to laugh at Blaine's misfortune, but it was pretty herd not to when you imagined a screaming five year old running around being chased by a little firework.

"It's not funny!" he cried.

Everyone laughed harder and Kurt put a hand on Blaine's back. "Oh it's ok. How about we help you get over your fear by popping some really small ones?"

"Yeah, NO!" said Blaine.

"Come ON Blaine!" Kurt pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?"

Blaine sighed. "Fine... But only the really small ones!"

"Sam!" called Kurt. "Got any bottle rockets?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "NO! Those are big and scary! And they explode!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh these aren't that bad!" he instructed Puck to hand him an empty wine cooler bottle and placed it away from the group of people. He placed the rocket in the bottle and pulled out the fuse and the lighter. He waved his hand for Blaine to come over.

Blaine warily made his way over to the firework and Kurt put the lighter in Blaine's hand. His hand was shaking so Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's and it instantly stilled.

Blaine liked the way that it felt wrapped around his own. He found that he was staring at Kurt's smiling face and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Ok," said Kurt. "Ready?" Blaine nodded and thy moved their hands and the lighter to the fuse. When it began to spark, they ran off to take cover.

The fuse was almost to the rocket when the bottle tipped over and spun slowly to the direction where they were all waiting.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh shit... EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Everybody scattered as they searched for cover, some hiding behind tables, and some just crouching on the ground. Klaine was hidden behind a table that they tipped over.

The spark reached the end of it's fuse and died out. Everyone peeked from their hiding spots to see what happened. The firework was a dud.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's a rel-"

WHEEEEEE BOOM!

The rocket shot out of it's bottle straight at the table that had all of the wine and cider. Thankfully, it didn't catch fire, but the table collapsed and the bottle continued to whiz around crazily before finally hitting a wall and exploding. Everyone reclaimed their cover spots until they were sure the coast was clear.

They all gathered around the collapsed table and gawked at it. Blaine finally spoke up.

"That. Was... AWESOME!"

Everybody gawked at him.

He smiled like a maniac. "Can we do that again!"

XXX

The New Directions and the two Warblers gathered up what food they had left and reset the table. Much to Puck and Santana's dismay, all the alcoholic beverages had been destroyed, but they still managed to muster some Hot Cheetos, Fritos, a can of bean dip, a liter of Sprite and seven cupcakes with a jellybean on top.

They'd decided that the safest thing for everyone was to not let Kurt and Blaine near any of the fireworks. Everyone was having fun just hanging our and playing really, REALLY childish games like tag.

When it neared midnight, Santana said, "Since we don't have any booze for a midnight toast," she gave a pointed look towards Klaine. "Here's a game to see who's gonna be who's midnight kiss instead!" She pulled out a bunch of inactivated glow-sticks from the table. She started handing them out. "When we start the countdown, break yours to see the color. Whosever color yours matches is the person that you HAVE to kiss at midnight. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Everybody agreed and took their glow-sticks. When it was closer to the new year, they began cracking their glow-sticks. Mile and Brittany got blue, Santana and Rachel got orange.

"Oh HELL NO MAN HANDS!"

Kurt smirked. "What happened to "no exceptions", Satan?"

Santana just mumbled but accepted her fate.

Quinn and Artie got purple, Mercedes and Sam got yellow, Lauren and Puck got red, Finn and Tina got pink.

Kurt got green and searched the room to see who he'd gotten. In the middle of his search he ran into Blaine... He was holding a glowing green stick.

Just then the rest of the New Directions started the countdown.

"TEN!" Blaine was still staring at Kurt's glow-stick.

"NINE... EIGHT!" Kurt had no idea what he was supposed to do when they reached zero.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!" Klaine was staring at each other... What was supposed to happen now?

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!" WHAT were they supposed to do! No exceptions right?

"ONE!" At that moment Blaine decided that No Exceptions meant No Exceptions. He grabbed Kurt's face and pulled it towards his own, their lips connecting.

The moment that they kissed, fireworks exploded. Literally, ACTUAL fireworks burst through the night, lighting up the sky. Through their closed eyes, they could see brilliant flashes of green red and purple hues.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. He just didn't care. He didn't care that he was kissing his best friend that he was in love with the way that two people who were in loved kissed each other. He didn't care if anyone saw. He didn't care, because at that moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because the only thing he could concentrate on was Blaine's lips on his.

This had to be the longest midnight ever. Blaine felt the boom of the firework thump through his chest as he pulled Kurt in closer.

From the background, Klaine heard Finn clear his throat. They reluctantly pulled away. Blaine once again found himself staring into the beautiful glasz eyes of his best friend.

"Um... Dudes?" said Finn. "Midnight's been over for three minutes... It's 12:03..."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. That couldn't be possible. If midnight had been over... "But... The fireworks..."

"Yeah," said Kurt. "They kept going. People would have shut them off by now."

"Yeah," said Santana. "Those stopped a long time ago..."

XXX

The New Directions had gone inside about ten minutes later and were simply mingling amongst each other when Finn pulled Blaine aside. "Umm... Blaine?" he turned his head towards the taller boy. "Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Blaine got up from his place next to Kurt and followed the tall drummer into the kitchen. "What's up Finn?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Finn's expression was serious. "There's no point in beating up the bush or whatever," he said. "I need to know... Do you like my brother?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course! He's my best friend!"

"That's not what I meant... I meant, do you LIKE him like him..?"

Blaine opened his mouth, then closed it. How DID he feel about Kurt? Sure, he was a lot of fun to hang out with, but he didn't have feelings for him... Did he? No! You can't! It would just be weird for you all if you somehow managed to screw it up... Kurt is your friend... It's not like he likes you anyways.

"No... I-I don't think I like him like that."

Finn gave Blaine a sort of stare-down. "Well then stop freaking acting like it!"

Blaine took a step back. "Wh-what?"

"I SAID... If you don't like Kurt like that, then stop acting like it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Blaine. I have no idea how oblivious one person can be... But I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he talks about you. I used to think that you felt the same because you gave him the exact same looks and talk about him in the same way... He's had a rough year, ok? With all the slushies and the whole Karofsky situation... He's been through a lot..." Finn gave him one last remark as he walked out the door back into the living room. "He doesn't need you leading him on to add to that list."

XXX

About an hour later, Finnchel and Klaine walked through the front door of the Hudson-Hummel household. They were so tired that they all sunk onto some piece of furniture in the living room. Rachel sat on Finn's lap in the love seat, Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch together. They all agreed to watch a movie then all go home as soon as it was over

Not five minutes into the movie, Finnchel was asleep and Kurt was fast asleep in Blaine's arms. He let the rhythmic pattern of the rise and fall of Blaine's chest lull him into a deep and comfortable sleep.

XXX

Burt and Carole walked through the door around three thirty. Burt frowned as he saw his sons on the couch with the person they were either going out with or head over heels for.

He opened his mouth to wake them up am send them home or to their rooms, but Carole stopped him. "Oh, let them sleep... They're so cute there!"

Burt gave her a look that said "really Carole, really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You know they are! Besides, they're probably so tired..." she gave him a look that said "please?" and he caved.

He sighed as he turned off the TV and headed up the stairs to go to sleep.

XXX

A/N: Aww! I just LOVE it when Klaine falls asleep in each others arms! I also really like Burt :)

Up next: I'm not too sure ;)


	12. Everybody Swears We Make A Perfect Pair

(12) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

A/N: so this is V-day! Yay! Well not so good for Kurt lol but I'm just waiting for the marked down chocolates on the 15th :)

XXX

Everybody Swears We Make The Perfect Pair

"Why the GAP?" asked Kurt. After his conversation with Blaine at the Lima Bean, he was certain that it was him Blaine wanted to serenade. He was usually good about keeping his hopes down, but he just had a gut feeling this time. It HAD to be him...

"Oh! The guy I like is a Junior Manager there."

Nick's eyes widened as he looked over to Kurt who was near tears. How was it that Blaine wasn't serenading Kurt?

Wes banged his gavel and adjourned the meeting. Kurt couldn't get out of there fast enough. He briskly walked out into the hallway, making his way to his room and trying to stop the tears from falling.

Nick followed Kurt all the way up to their room. "Kurt! Wait up!"

As soon as they were in the room, Nick closed the door and turned the lock. He didn't want anyone (particularly a specific hazel eyed Warbler) barging in on poor Kurt.

Kurt threw his bag on the floor and buried his head in his pillow. "Kurt?" called Nick. "Are you ok?"

Over the few months Kurt had been at Dalton, he and Nick had bonded and grown quite close, exchanging stories about their hardships and the obstacles they had to overcome. Blaine was Kurt's best friend, but there were some things that he just couldn't talk to him about (i.e. Blaine)...

Kurt looked up from his pillow and sat up, his eyes red and his face flushed from crying. He shook his head and Nick sat on the bed with Kurt and hugged him tightly. "It's ok Kurt. Blaine likes you, trust me... He's just... An idiot."

Kurt nodded as a few bangs and a familiar voice came through the door. "Kurt! Are you in there? Kurt? Open up!"

"He's not here!" cried Nick.

Kurt quickly gathered his composure as he said, "Let him in..."

"Kurt... Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kurt nodded and Nick went up to the door and opened it to let in a completely oblivious curly haired Warbler.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Blaine. "You left pretty quick and you looked upset... Kurt... Have- have you been crying?"

Kurt sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "I uh, I'm fine.. I'm just missing my girls a lot... As a matter of fact, I think I'm going home this weekend for some girl talk... Would you like to join us, Nick?" he asked with a sad smile on his face.

Kurt completely missed the hurt look on Blaine's face that said he was hurt that Kurt didn't invite him.

Nick smiled. "Sure thing."

"Oh..." said Blaine. "Ok... Well, if you're sure you ok, then I guess I'll be on my way then..."

Blaine walk out of the room. As he was walking down the hall he let his thoughts wander. "Why didn't Kurt invite ME? I mean, I thought he was my best friend. Unless..." He turned his head towards Kurt and Nick's dorm.

"Have I been replaced?"

XXX

Nick, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were in Rachel's room, comforting a brokenhearted Kurt.

"I was devastated." said Kurt.

"He was..." interjected Nick. "The poor guy was so depressed..."

"But," said Rachel as she braided Mercedes hair. "Did he actually say you two were dating?"

"Well... Not in so many words..."

"Did he put the moves on?" asked Cedes

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it. He and Blaine had kissed each other, but they were all on dares or bets or something like that. Did that count as putting on the moves?

Nick answered for him. "Yeah, Blaine DEFINITELY put the moves on. Even if it was unintentionally. At Breadstix. That truth or dare kiss. I saw the look on Blaine's face. It's the same one that I have on when I look at Jeff."

"Look, Kurt." said Mercedes. "We're all divas here! You don't need a man right now, Kay? You are an awesome, talented, smart, funny, stylish person, Kurt." Kurt smiled. "There was a reason that I had a crush on you!" she said with a laugh. Kurt laughed and Nick nearly spat out the soda he was drinking. "And if Blaine is too stupid to realize it and take what's right in front of him, then he doesn't deserve you."

He smiled at Mercedes. "It's so nice to be around girls for a change..." Mercedes and Rachel awwwed and wrapped Kurt in a hug.

"What about me!" cried Nick. They all laughed and added him into the group hug.

XXX

David, Wes, and Thad were making their way down the hall, following Blaine. They'd only agreed to the GAP attack because they thought he'd be singing to Kurt and the eye-sex was unbearable. It was too late to cancel it without seeming suspicious, but they'd decided that the only way for their precious Klaine to happen was if all chances of Jeremiah/Blaine (they refused to give them a couples name) happening were obliterated. And the only way for that to happen was to convince the gullible Warbler into singing a completely inappropriate song.

Wes came on the right side of Blaine as Thad and David took to his left. "Hey, Blainers!" called Wes. He put his arm around the Warblers' lead soloist. "Soooo we were just wondering what song you were planning on doing for the GAP attack..."

"I don't know yet, actually..."

David put his arm around Blaine as well. "Just... Don't do something sappy, you need to do something different. On edge. Kind of like you!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Do uh, do you really think that's such a good idea?"

Thad rolled his eyes. "Of course we're sure! In fact..." he smirked. "We have the PERFECT song."

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were sitting outside the GAP on a bench right after the GAP attack. Blaine looked at Kurt with a worried expression. "Was it too much?" Kurt just gave him a sideways glance with his eyebrows slightly raised and furrowed. "It was too much..."

Just then, the blonde guy that Blaine had just sung to walked out of the store.

"Jeremiah!" cried Blaine.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jeremiah. "I just got fired... You can't just bust a groove in someone else's workplace."

"But they loved it!"

Jeremiah shook his head. "Well my boss didn't. And neither did I.. Nobody here knows I'm gay..."

Kurt spoke up then. "Can I be honest? Just with the hair, I think they do." I mean, seriously... Who does their hair like that?

"Let's be clear here Blaine. You and I got coffee twice... We're not dating. If we wee I'd get arrested because you're underage."

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked off to go find Nick. He didn't think it would be right for him to face Blaine with this big smile on his face.

"And besides," Jeremiah added. "You're in love with somebody else." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and Jeremiah elaborated. "The guy you'd always talk about, the one you kept looking at when you weren't looking at me... When you looked at me, that was infatuation. When you looked at him... THAT was love." Jeremiah patted Blaine's shoulder and walked away, leaving Blaine still wondering who it was Jeremiah was talking about.

XXX

Kurt sat with Nick on a nearby bench in the brisk February air. He had a smile on his face that was just... Really weird. "Should I be happy that it was a total disaster?" asked Kurt. "Or should I be sad that Blaine was hurt?"

Nick laughed. "You should DEFINITELY be happy that it failed. I mean, not only does it leave Blaine available, but that blonde dude was just totally WRONG for Blaine... You and him make a MUCH cuter couple."

Kurt blushed. "You really think so."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie, you have to BECOME a couple first!"

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I MEAN... That you need to tell him how you feel... Before it's too late."

"But I-" he was abruptly cut off as Blaine turned the corner and sat on the bench with Kurt and Nick. He sat down next to them, his face sullen.

"Well THAT was an epic fail..."

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were in line at the Lima Bean, waiting to order their usual orders of coffee.

Blaine gave a disgusted look towards the Valentine's day merchandise. "Ugh." he said. "Don't they have anything that isn't covered in stupid little hearts?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, you've certainly changed your tune."

"I don't think I've ever made THAT big of a fool of myself. Which is REALLY saying something because I've performed at theme parks! I just- I can't believe I made it all up I'm my head."

Kurt swallowed as he remembered what Nick had told him. "you need to tell him how you feel... Before it's too late..."

He opened his mouth, taking in a shaky breath. "Can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with each other... You and I... We hang out. We sing flirty duets. You know my coffee order... Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Kurt took in a deep breath. "I thought the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's day... Was me."

Blaine widened his eyes. He remembered the conversation he had with Finn at Puck's New Year's Eve party. If Kurt thought that he wanted to ask him out, then that meant he was still doing a pretty lousy job of not leading Kurt on... "Wow... I really am clueless." He didn't want to screw anything up with Kurt. He needed to set the record straight. "Let me be really clear about something. I really, REALLY care about you, but as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance..." Even if he did want Kurt in that way, he needed someone who would be at least a decent romantic. "I don't wanna screw this up..."

Kurt tried smiling weakly even though inside, his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He tried to swallow the lump that was growing in the back of his throat. "So it's just like "When Harry Met Sally"... But I get to play Meg Ryan." Maybe joking would cover the sound of his heart shattering.

Blaine smiled. "Deal... Don't they uh, get together in the end?" Kurt ignored him and ordered his and Blaine's coffee order. That was probably one plot sequence that he'd never get... A happy ending. "You know my coffee order..."

Kurt smirked. "I think I have something for us to do on Valentine's day."

XXX

Kurt was in his and Nick's room with Jeff sitting with his boyfriend. Kurt's face was pink from crying. He was beginning to regret his choice to start the Lonely Hearts Club. It was too painful to watch the guy who'd just rejected him sing a bunch of sappy love songs to an audience instead of him. He'd gone straight to his room and Nick brought along Jeff, who, contrary to the persona he usually gave off, was actually quite a good comforter.

"Honey," said Jeff. "Blaine is a complete moron. You of all people should know that! He just hasn't figured out his feelings yet."

Kurt shook his head and sniffed. "But I told him and he basically rejected me. There's nothing to figure out..."

Jeff sighed. "What did you say exactly?"

"That I thought he was going to be singing to me. Why?"

Niff groaned and threw their heads back. "Because!" exclaimed Nick. "You DIDN'T tell him how you felt! Not really, anyways! For all we know, he could be clueless as ever!"

"Wait a second, though," said Jeff. "If you didn't REALLY tell him how you feel... That means-"

Nick's head shot up. "It does!"

"This is great news!"

"What's great news?" asked Kurt.

Jeff filled him in. "If you didn't tell him how you feel, then he really didn't reject you, he's just clueless as ever!"

"Which means..?" asked Kurt.

"You still have a shot."

XXX

A/N: More reviews=Faster updates :)

Just thought I'd let you all know, we are getting really close to Klaine! about three or four chapters left :)

Aly 3


	13. I Just Wanted You To Know

13) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

I Just Wanted You To Know

Kurt was with Blaine, studying (which was code for slacking off) in the choir room when Kurt's phone began to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it. The caller iD read Santana Lopez. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. What could she possibly want?

"What do you want, Satan?" he greeted her as he put the phone on speaker.

From the other end, she rolled her eyes. "Well, hello to you too, porcelain. Hey there Frodo." she added.

"How do you know if Blaine's here or not?" asked Kurt.

Santana rolled her eyes once more. "Because wherever you are, he's sure to follow... Anyways, ManHands is throwing a party tomorrow, and I know it won't have the decency to invite you because she'll go on some rant about you being a spy, which is ridiculous because well... Look what happened last time you tried to spy." Blaine let out a laugh and Kurt playfully swatted his shoulder. "Look, just be at Berry's by seven, Kay? And a fair warning, there absolutely WILL be alcohol present, because really, we can barley stand her when we're sober. And bring along Anderson if you want which we all know you do. Bye wonder twins!"

"Bye Satan." They replied. "See you tomorrow," added Kurt. He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well," said Blaine as he looked at Kurt mischievously. "This sounds like fun."

"What sounds like fun?"

Klaine turned towards the door to see Niff walking in the room. Kurt brightened as he saw Nick. Blaine frowned and scooted closer to Kurt. Nick and Kurt had been hanging out a lot recently, and Blaine was... Frankly, feeling a little left out. Whenever he was around, they'd sneak knowing glances towards each other and giggle as they looked at Blaine. What sort of inside joke were these two giggling about?

"Rachel's having a party and Santana invited us." said Kurt.

"Yeah," Blaine added. "JUST us..." He gave a sort of pointed look at Nick.

At first Nick looks confused and taken aback by Blaine's remark. But a smirk of realization came across his face as he realized what was going on. Blaine was jealous.

Kurt suddenly clapped his hands together as he gasped with a smile on his face. "You two should come with us! I'm sure Rach won't mind!" Much to Blaine's dismay, both Nick and Jeff agreed to go.

"So much for quality time with Kurt and his friends alone," thought Blaine.

XXX

Nick, Blaine, Jeff, and Kurt were led down the stairs to Rachel Berry's basement by the woman herself. She was wearing some ridiculous green dress. "Blaine, Kurt... Um, other Warblers. Wasn't expecting you guys..."

Santana stepped in. "I invited them, ManHands."

"Look, Rachel," said Blaine. "We promise that we're not here to spy, we're not even in our Warblers outfit." Rachel huffed, but accepted that the Warblers were there to stay.

About an hour and a half through the party, Blaine and Jeff were drunk, while Kurt and Nick decided to stay sober.

Blaine had thrown himself on Finn, "It is SO cool that, you and Kurt... Are brothers! Like BROTHERS! Wow... And you're so tall! He-hey Finn? Finn? You know how Kurt used to have a crush on you?" Finn, who had also decided to stay sober, nodded. "Well, that's AWESOME! That you're all cool and stuff now!"

Just then, out of nowhere, Rachel jumped up and yelled. "SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Everyone cheered in agreement as they sat in the middle of the floor I'm a circle. Blaine sat next to Kurt, and across from them, Nick and Jeff sat side-by-side.

After a few minutes, Nick had kissed Brittany, Finn kissed Santana, Artie kissed Quinn, Blaine had kissed Tina, and Mercedes kissed Sam. The only ones who hadn't gone were Lauren, Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, and Jeff.

Rachel grabbed the bottle in the middle and spun it as she yelled "MY TURN!" The bottle ended up landing on Jeff. Before he could even say anything, she grabbed the unsuspecting Warbler's face and kissed him.

He fought her every second of the kiss. When he finally managed to get away, he said, "Oh my GOD! Rachel! I think you may have actually turned me..."

Everyone stared at him incredulously. Nick looked especially freaked out.

"Gayer." he added with a smirk.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh and laughed as Kurt took his turn. He spun the bottle and watches it go round and round until it landed smack in the middle pointing towards Blaine.

Blaine looked at the bottle, then at who spun it. Kurt looked as if he were about to protest or something (he really didn't want things to get awkward between them, especially after Valentines day), but before he could, Blaine grabbed his shirt, pulled Kurt towards him, and kissed him.

The kiss got very intense, very quickly. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, eventually wrapping his arms around him. Kurt was tense at first, but he immediately relaxed the second that Blaine put his lips on his.

They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Blaine's mind was too drunk to comprehend that Kurt was supposed to be just a friend. He looked into those glasz eyes and lost any self control he had left. He threw his face right back onto Kurt's. Kurt let himself fall into the second kiss until he tasted something that reminded him that this wasn't a real kiss.

Alcohol.

Kurt pulled away as he realized that Blaine was still drunk. He hadn't wanted to kiss Kurt. It was spin the bottle...

He got up from his spot and ran up the stairs, Nick chasing after him. "Kurt!"

He just kept on running and climbed into his car as tears welled up in his eyes. He turned the ignition and drove off. He drove for about thirty minutes until he pulled over and just cried with his head down in the steering wheel. He'd just kissed the boy he was in love with for a few months now... And he felt like crap, because the only reason he'd kissed back was because his blood-alcohol level was close to unstable.

XXX

Blaine was awoken the next day by his roommate Wes barging in and opening then slamming the door loudly as he screamed "WAKIE WAKIE BLAINERS! RISE AND SHINE!"

Blaine groaned and stuffed his face under the pillow. "Wes! You ass wipe! Shut UP!" His head was ringing with the most MASSIVE headache he'd ever had.

Wes smirked. Jeff filled him in on watt happened the night before and he couldn't just pass up the opportunity to temporarily torture Blaine. "Aw, does Blainers have a headache?" Wes asked, being intentionally louder than necessary.

Blaine looked up from his pillow at Wes. "Fuck you." he whispered.

Wes just laughed and jumped on the bed with his roommate. "So, you gonna fill me in on the details of your make out session with Hummel?"

Blaine shot up straight, his eyes wide. "Waitwaitwait." he closed his eyes and shook his head. "WHAT?"

"Wow, Anderson, you really need to keep track of who you defile." Wes laughed. Wes's smile faded when he saw the confused look on Blaine's face. "Oh my... You really don't remember?" Blaine shook his head. "Damn! How much did you drink!"

Blaine rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. "Enough to not remember what happened last night... What did you mean by what you said earlier?"

"Well, from what I heard from Jeff, you kissed him. Kurt, I mean, not Jeff. You kissed Kurt." Wes left out the fact that it was a spin-the-bottle kiss, but Blaine didn't need to know that.

Blaine buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid! He'd let the drinking get to him and kissed Kurt! He threw the covers off of himself. "I need to go apologize to him. He probably hates me! I mean, that makes me just as bad as Karofsky..."

Wes held Blaine back. "Oh, just admit it Blaine, you enjoyed that kiss as much as he did. You two are so head over heels for each other that it's not even funny."

Maybe it was his headache, maybe he was tired of the mocking, but something just made Blaine snap. "You know what, Wes! I'm not in the fucking mood so just SHUT UP! I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me that I have feelings for Kurt, which I DON'T! Kurt will never be anything more than a friend, ok? I don't have feelings for him! I never have, and I never will! So just DROP IT." Blaine climbed back into bed and buried his face back into the pillow. He would apologize later.

Wes just looked at him and shook his head. Blaine's stubbornness was going to cost him Kurt, and then he'd be sorry.

XXX

Kurt was in his bed the next day and refused to get out of it, no matter how hard Nick tried. "Kurt, please, just at least eat breakfast or something."

Kurt shook his head into the pillow and mumbled a muffled "No!" to Nick.

"I still don't quite exactly understand WHY you're so upset. You got kissed, quite intensely, I might add, by the guy you're in love with. You should be doing a victory dance!"

Kurt shot his face up from the pillow. "Because the only reason he got so into that kiss was because his blood-alcohol level was near unstable!" He hugged his knees and looked down. "That's the only way anybody's ever going to love me... If their wither drunk or high..."

Nick shook his head. "Don't say that. Blaine may be an idiot, but believe me, he does like you. Anyone would have to be a moron to not see it in his eyes."

Kurt began crying again. "It was supposed to be just a spin-the-bottle kiss." He shook his head. "I just HATE how he can make me feel this way, you know. Every time we kissed... It just hurt to know that I had all these emotions for him, and he didn't feel anything back."

The gears in Nick's head began turning. "Wait a second... You said it was just a spin-the-bottle kiss. If that's true, then why did he kiss you twice?"

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it. "I-I don't... What do you mean?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Lord, you're getting just as bad as him. What I mean is that he didn't HAVE to kiss you a second time. He did it because he wanted to. Even if he WAS drunk, somewhere inside him, he wanted to kiss you again. Now... You can tell yourself that he doesn't feel the same and try to get over him, which you probably won't because you're nuts about him. OR you can go up to him, and tell him how you really feel. For reals this time."

Kurt smiled at Nick. "You-you really think that he likes me back?"

Nick smiled back. "I KNOW so... Now go! Find him! And tell him!"

Kurt wrapped him in a hug and thanked him before running out in the hallway. He was going to find Blaine and tell him exactly how he felt about him. He was going to tell him all about the way his heart fluttered when he smiled. How his hands always started shaking around him. He was going to ask him if he felt the same, which judging by what Nick had just told him, he probably did.

He was near Blaine and Wes's dorm when he heard Blaine nearly shouting. He peeked through the door to get a closer look. But his heart wasn't prepared for what he heard right then.

"I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me that I have feelings for Kurt, which I DON'T! Kurt will never be anything more than a friend, ok? I don't have feelings for him! I never have, and I never will! So just DROP IT!"

Kurt backed away from the door, his eyes welling up in tears. He turned away and let the tears fall down his face. He ran back to his room, and thankfully, Nick must've gone to Jeff's room, because he just needed to be alone right now. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself. "I let my hopes be brought up... Of course Blaine doesn't like me."

Kurt laid there in his bed for the rest of the day and just cried. It's not like he had anything to look forward to anymore.

XXX

A/N: I feel so horrible for him! I hated doing that to him... We're only like two or three chapters from THE chapter guys!

More Reviews=Faster Updates :)


	14. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

14) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like this

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

The three council members, Blaine, and Kurt were in the choir room, sitting in silence. Things between Klaine had been kind of awkward ever since the whole alcoholic kiss. They still spoke, but even the rest of the Warblers could tell that there was still some tension. It didn't help that Kurt had heard what he'd heard. He began avoiding Blaine because it was just too painful that he made him feel that way even though Blaine wasn't reciprocating those feelings.

Kurt finally spoke up. "Um... What exactly did you call us here for?"

"Well," said Thad. "We've decided to take a bit of a different strategy for Regionals." Kurt and Blaine furrowed their eyebrows. "We've spoken to the rest of the Warblers and they all agree with the decision that we've made... We have decided to change our 11:00 number into a duet... Featuring you two."

Blaine nodded, but Kurt just froze. He'd never had a solo in front of a competition audience before. Sure he'd always dreamed about having one, but now it just felt like a whole lot of pressure. "Are-are you sure?" asked Kurt.

Blaine patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Kurt smiled back, but he hated the way that stupid smile made him absolutely melt.

"Yeah," added Wes. "And don't worry about your guys's vocal harmonies, because "Baby It's Cold Outside" worked out fantastically!" Klaine stared at him and Wes facepalmed as he realized that he'd been spying then.

"You HEARD that?" asked Kurt.

Wes completely ignored him. "Uh... You guys can pick any song you want to," he said as he and the other council members got up to leave.

Kurt looked at Blaine hoping that he wouldn't suggest a love song... He wasn't sure his heart could handle that.

XXX

From the other side of the door, the three council members were conferring.

"You really think this'll work?" asked David.

"It absolutely HAS to." said Wes. "I saw the way they were eyeing each other during "Baby It's Cold Outside". I just can't believe that I barely thought of this now! Trust me, by the time Regionals rolls around, Klaine will have happened."

XXX

The next day, Wes walked into his dorm to find Blaine lounging on his bed. "Um, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Ok, Wes... Please tell me that you don't have juvenile Alzheimer's. Its me! Blaine, you know, your roommate?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "I mean, why aren't you practicing with Kurt! Regionals is in a week and a half! Chop chop, dude!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he grabbed his music and headed out the door. Wes could be so pushy sometimes. "You say that like we actually NEED practice," said Blaine sarcastically. Kurt and Blaine had decided on "Candles" by Hey Monday, much to the Warblers' dismay. Leave it to Blaine to screw up such a simple plan by suggesting a breakup song, and Kurt to agree to it.

Blaine clenched his jaw slightly when Wes said, "Whatever lover boy." Once again, he was forced to ignore his roommate's remarks as he made his way towards Kurt's room.

He walked into Kurt's room only to find it vacant. He threw his bag on Kurt's bed and called for Kurt. "Kurt? You in here?"

A familiar voice came echoing in from the bathroom. "Blaine? Is that you? I was just getting ready to take a shower, so is it ok if you might have to wait about half an hour?"

Blaine laughed and said, "Sure thing." He spotted Kurt's iPod on the dresser. "Do you mind if I play on your iPod?" he called.

"Be my guest." He laughed. "Good luck beating ANY of my high-scores though!"

"Challenge accepted!" Blaine heard the water start and he took the iPod and began scrolling through the music. He finally decided to just put it on shuffle. After about ten minutes of playing FallDown, Blaine gave up trying to beat Kurt's high score and just laid on his bed as he listened to the music.

His eyes were closed and he heard the water shut off. He figured Kurt should be out in a few minutes.

"Defying Gravity" had just ended and a slow ballad started that Blaine didn't recognize, but he like the intro so he unlocked the iPod to see the name of the song. "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." by Toby Keith. Blaine couldn't help but wonder why on earth Kurt had a country song, but then he figured that it was probably Burt's that accidentally managed it's way onto Kurt's iPod through iTunes or something. The artist started singing. He had a deep voice.

_**I gotta funny feeling**_

_**The moment that your lips touch mine**_

_**Thought I saw a flash of light**_

_**My heart skipped a beat in time**_

A smile tugged at Blaine's lips as he realized that this song for some odd reason reminded him of how he felt when he was with Kurt.

_**There's a different feel about you tonight**_

_**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things**_

_**I even think I saw a flash of light**_

_**It felt like electricity**_

Blaine almost laughed as he remembered New Years Eve. But the smile faded as the chorus started.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

Blaine slowly sat up as he realized what this song was about.

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They think we're falling in love**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that**_

_**If you do baby kiss me again**_

This song was about two friends who were obviously head over heels for each other, and even though it was plain as day, refused to acknowledge their feelings.

Nobody ever believes them when they say that their "just friends" because, well... They're not REALLY just friends.

_**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**_

_**But dancing is as far as it goes**_

_**Girl you've never moved me quite**_

_**The way you moved me tonight**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

All their friends say that they belong together, but they aren't sure whether to take their friendship to the next step. Blaine's breathing was close to frantic and he swallowed hard as he realized something...

This song was about him and Kurt.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They think we're falling in love**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that**_

_**If you do baby kiss me again**_

Blaine's heart was beating incredibly fast as he finally admitted it to himself... He was, and always had been, in love with Kurt. From the day he'd met him on that staircase, to the kiss at the bonding... And at Breadstix. And during New Years... And well, you get the point... But it wasn't just the kissing. It was the food fight, the singing, having fun. Kurt was his best friend.

And now he was in love with him...

_**Kiss me again...**_

As the song ended, Kurt walked out of the bathroom wearing some Dalton sweats and a plain white teeshirt. Blaine- startled- jumped a little, causing him to fall off the bed.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine, looking worried. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok!"

Blaine's throat went dry as Kurt placed his hand on his back in an attempt to help him up. His heart was racing. Quickly, he nodded and scrambled up. He couldn't handle Kurt's face so close to his own. Especially... Oh god... Those eyes. "I'm fine." he managed to squeak weakly.

"Umm... Ok then... Maybe we should get to practicing then." Kurt suggested. What was up with Blaine? He was acting unusually strange.

"Actually," Blaine said. "I uh, I have some homework that I need to finish up... I- I have to go."

"But we haven't even started!"

Blaine ignored him, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door. The walk to his dorm had to be the longest minute of his life. Everywhere he passed, something reminded him of Kurt. Whether it was the staircase, or the choir room.

He couldn't reach his room quick enough. He closed the door and threw his bag on his bed.

He paced around the room, running his hands through his neatly gelled hair. "Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself. "Kurt is the exact same person he was before you listened to that STUPID song!" in the back of his mind, a little voice answered him. "Maybe you're not..."

Blaine never had feelings like these before. Sure, he'd had a crush on Jeremiah, but it wasn't this strong. It wasn't like this.

He held one of his hands out in front of himself only to see that it was trembling. His heart was racing just THINKING about Kurt. The room suddenly felt warm.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmiGOD!" cried Blaine as he fell into his pillow. He stood back up and carried his pillow with him, biting on it and occasionally screaming into it.

He needed to THINK. That's what he needed to do. He walked over to the closet and climbed in. He sat down, his back facing the wall and just banged his head against the wall, hugging his pillow tightly, hoping that would give him an answer as to what to do with his recently discovered feelings for Kurt.

When Wes walked in about half an hour later, all he could hear was a rhythmic bang against the wall and an occasional muffled scream coming from the closet. He cautiously walked over to it and opened the door to find Blaine sitting in it, clutching to his pillow for dear life.

Wes shook his head at Blaine. "Tut-tut-tut. Blainers, you're eventually gonna have to come out of the closet. Pun intended." Wes became serious when Blaine looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. "Whoa, dude. What the hell happened to you."

"Wes... We have a problem!"

"And what would that be?"

Blaine closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. "I... I'm in love..."

Wes sighed and rolled his eyes. "Blaine, we are NOT performing at anymore department stores! And we WON'T serenade the guy this time... But, if I may ask, who's the poor guy?"

Blaine hugged his pillow tighter. "I... shit just got complicated…"

"Why! Spit it out, man!" Blaine looked up at Wes.

"Wes... I-I... I'm in love with Kurt."

XXX

A/N: HEY GUYS! Guess what! We've reached 20 REVIEWS! Whoop whoop! Thanks so much guys! Means a lot :)

More Reviews=Faster Updates ;)


	15. Kiss Me Again

(15) You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Baby Kiss Me Again

"Wes... I-I... I'm in love with Kurt."

Wes gaped at Blaine. His mouth hung open in excited shock.

"Wes..?"

Wes ran to Blaine and picked him up in a hug and twirled him around.

"WOOHOOO! KLAINE IS ENDGAME BITCHES! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT! HAHA! WOOOOO!"

"Wesley Roberts!" shouted Blaine. "Would you care to put me down!"

Wes was still smiling like a maniac. "I'm sorry, but it's just... Ohh! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! So when did it finally happen? You ask him out?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Wes looked at him with a look then he rolled his eyes. "How long have you been together?"

Blaine facepalmed and rubbed his temples. Lord, these Warblers would be the death of him. "I said I was IN LOVE with him, not that we were going out!"

Wes's face fell and he gave Blaine a look that said "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He closed the closet door on Blaine, walked to his bed, threw his face on the comforter and screamed. "MOTHER FUCKING POPSICLES!"

Blaine stood on the inside of the closet and listened to Wes's muffled cusses from the other side of the door (which involved various rants about hair gel, Katy Perry, and Klaine) for about five minutes straight. Wes finally came and opened the closet door.

"I'm sorry Blainers. I just had to get that out of my system. Now that that's over and done with..." he grabbed Blaine's face with both his hands and began shaking it. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Blaine stood there stunned. "Well, what was I supposed to do! I've never had feelings like these before and I was scared so I ran out of there..."

Wes facepalmed. "God you're such and idiot..."

"I could've told you that."

"WHAT are you going to do about this, Blaine!"

He stood there, stunned, dazed and confused. "I... I don't know! I mean, what am I supposed to do? We've kissed each other before and nothing happened, so- so where do we go from here?"

Wes paced back and forth in the room, the wheels in his mind beginning to turn. Ok, so they were in love with each other. They've kissed. Where have they kissed? Rachel's party. New Years. Breadstix... "THE BONDING!" shouted Wes. Blaine gave him a WTF look and he just shook his head in response. "Blainers, we're holding a bonding... I have a plan!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Wes! The Last time you had a plan, we ended up having to pick up after the Ketchup Incident of '09!"

XXX

When Nick walked in his dorm, he found his roommate Kurt facedown in his pillow, either dead, sleeping, or most likely, moping about a certain hazel eyed Warbler. He sighed. "What happened THIS time?"

Kurt pulled his face up from the pillow and looked at Nick. "I have no clue... We were here, about to practice, and then out of nowhere, he just left!" Kurt threw his hands outward.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Dear god, that boy will be the death of me..." He sat on the bed next to a moping Kurt. "Listen to me, Kurt. That boy is-"

Kurt got up from the bed. "You know what, Nick? I don't wanna hear it... I don't want you telling me that Blaine is too stupid to realize his feelings for me."

"But-"

"No! Has it ever crossed your mind, that maybe, just MAYBE, the reason he hasn't "realized" his feelings is because there are NONE to realize! Blaine doesn't love me... He said so, and I'm just so... Tired of waiting. I'm never going to have Blaine... Maybe I'll have luck finding the next best thing. I-I give up, Nick... I give up. I've tried and tried and... I just can't do it anymore. It hurts too much." The tears streaming down Kurt's face left wet trails across his cheeks.

Nick took one look at Kurt's face and realized that there was no convincing him otherwise. They sat there in an awkward silence before Nick's phone buzzed. He picked it up and opened a new message from Wes. "Hey, uh Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got a new message from Wes. There's a pre-Regionals bonding tonight. Be there by seven."

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. The last thing he wanted was to spend the night with the crazy bunch that kept trying to push him and Blaine together.

XXX

A few minutes after Wes sent the text, Blaine was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Where is he?" he asked. "He's ALWAYS the first one here with Nick and Jeff! Oh, dear god! I hope he's ok! What if he got I'm an accident! What if he got jumped! What if he's on a date!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Blaine, Kurt's not on a date. Calm down. If he was, he would've told you or Nick, who would've told you."

From the other side of the door, Nick and Kurt approached the door to Wes and Blaine's room. "Do we HAVE to?" asked Kurt. "I'm REALLY not in the mood for this..."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, Wes said it was mandatory, and you'll have a lot of fun!"

"Sure I will..." He opened the door and walked in.

Blaine's face lit up the second it recognized Kurt. "KURT!" He ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you..." he whispered.

Kurt blushed as chills ran down his spine and he wriggled out of Blaine's grasp. He really hated the control Blaine had over his heart. But he silently swore that would end tonight. "Uh, heh- um... Yeah. I missed you too."

Kurt couldn't make out the weird expression on Blaine's face, but it looked vaguely familiar. Like he'd seen it before, but now it was just... Amplified.

"So, uh... Maybe we should take a seat..?" Blaine said, unsure of himself.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. This was very unlike Blaine. "Sure..." he took a seat at the footrest at the foot of Blaine's bed and Blaine sat next to him.

Nick looked at Klaine, then at Wes. He raised an eyebrow and Wes motioned for Nick to follow him into the kitchen. "Wes..?" said Nick. "Who is that out there and what have you done with Blaine."

"Nick. I have some very important amazing news and I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to shit yourself!"

"No promises..."

"Ok..." Wes took Nick into a small secluded corner and whispered. "Blaine FINALLY realized that he's in love with Kurt!"

Nick's eyes went wide and he brought his hand up to his mouth. "Are you- what, what- But... YES!" He threw his hands up in fists in the air in victory.

Wes pulled him down. "Shut up! Kurt doesn't know yet and I gave Blaine a plan!"

"What! Wesley Roberts! You better not fucking screw this up for Klaine!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Don't worry! This plan is Blaine-proof..."

Back in the room, Klaine was sitting down, attempting to make small talk.

"So..." started Blaine. "We uh, haven't really spoken since Rachel's party..."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh! Uh... Well, I'm sorry I had to leave early. My dad was calling me home." Kurt was sure that Blaine didn't remember the kiss. He'd been way too wasted.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Did Kurt even remember what happened that night? Blaine was so drunk that he couldn't remember if Kurt had stayed sober or not. "So... I was PRETTY wasted, huh?"

Kurt blinked back tears. Maybe Blaine DID remember the kiss and was trying to justify it by pointing out how drunk he was. Either way, Kurt felt like crap that that was the only reason he'd been kissed. But he'd rather nit talk about it. "Yep... You kissed Brittany during our game of spin the bottle."

"Is that all that happened?" questioned Blaine. Maybe Kurt HAD drank and didn't remember either. The only reason Blaine knew was because Wes had told him.

Kurt got up and headed towards the kitchen as he answered. "Yep! Nothing else important happened that night..."

Blaine sat there alone, and groaned as he buried his face in his hands. How had he managed to screw this up so bad?

XXX

Finally, the rest of the Warblers had showed up. And due to much prying by Nick and Wes, they had all decided to ("decided", "been forced", same difference) to play truth or dare.

They were all seated in a circle on the floor. Nick sat near Jeff, and Kurt sat across from Blaine.

It was off to an innocent start, but knowing the Warblers, that wouldn't last long. So far, Jeff dared Nick to kiss him (of course), Trent dared Wes to lick the bottom of his shoe, and Blaine had dared David to hold a handstand against the wall for a minute.

It was Kurt's turn. "Ok..." his face grew a thoughtful expression as he pondered who and what he'd dare. "Thad!" he called. "I dare you... To moon the window!"

Everyone looked pretty shocked that this time around it was KURT that had changed the pace for the game. Thad threw his head back and groaned as he got up and headed towards the window. He grumbled as he unbuckled his belt, revealing Eeyore from Winnie The Pooh boxer shorts. Kurt brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Blaine smiled dreamily as he saw how cute Kurt looked when he was laughing. Wes, who was sat right next to Blaine, looked at him and said "Really, dude? Really?"

When Thad was finished making a complete idiot of himself, he sat back down. "MY turn!" he shouted. "Blaine!" Blaine's head shot up immediately. "I dare you to kiss Kurt!"

Blaine smiled. Thad may have been trying to humiliate him, but he didn't know that was exactly what Blaine wanted. Blaine looked at Kurt and leaned in.

He closed his eyes and just before he could close the gap, Kurt pulled away and said "No..."

Everyones face fell and the room grew silent immediately.

"What?" asked Nick.

"I said no... I don't want to kiss Blaine."

Blaine swallowed... He was wrong. Kurt didn't love him back. But maybe he could change that. "Come on Kurt." he started. "It's just a kiss."

"THAT'S JUST IT, BLAINE!" Kurt snapped. Everyone stared in shock. Since when dis Kurt turn down a kiss from Blaine? Since when did Kurt snap at people? "To you, it's JUST a kiss... To me... It's not." His eyes were beginning to water. "EVERY time we've kissed, whether you remembered it or not, I feel something. No. I feel MORE than something. MUCH more. I feel all those cheesy things like fireworks and sparks. I feel the earth move. God, Blaine! I feel love! Love for you! And then we pull away and you act as if NOTHING happened. We go on as if I don't love you. As if I don't feel anything for you other than friendship... How do you think that makes me feel? To know that the boy I'm in love with sees me as nothing more than a friend? I-I'm sorry, Blaine... But I... I just can't do it anymore."

Kurt walked out of the room, leaving Blaine there with his mouth hanging in shock and his heart beating fast. Kurt Hummel just said that he loved him. And now he was letting him walk away? No way, he wasn't letting that happen.

Kurt had left Blaine's room in tears. He'd just given up any chance of love (if there even WAS any) he had with Blaine. He ran to the choir room, sat down on the couch, and buried his face in his hands. He was interrupted by a familiar voice that belonged to a certain dreamy, hazel eyes Warbler.

"Kurt-? Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Blaine. I made an idiot out of myself."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!" Kurt got up from his seat and looked at Blaine. "I'm so stupid! I really don't think I've EVER made that big of an idiot of myself. And I dated Brittany!"

"Kurt-"

"I'm so sorry Blaine! I want to stay your friend I really do-"

"Kurt-"

"But it's just SO painful to be around you and... Oh god!" he threw his head back. "We still have the Regionals duet to practice, I just don't think my heart can survive having to sing a break up song with you and I'm sorry if I'm rambling it's just that I-"

Kurt was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips on his. Those same cheesy feelings of fireworks came back to Kurt. And Blaine was feeling them too. He'd always felt them, but this time, he put up no walls. He let all the emotion come flooding in.

Kurt pulled away and shook his head. "Blaine..." he whimpered. "Please, I don't want your pity kiss-"

Once again, Blaine's lips silenced his own. He pulled away and looked into Kurt's glasz eyes. "This isn't a pity kiss." he kissed him again. "This is a kiss you give someone that you've been in love with from the second he stopped you on the stairway but you've been too stupid to notice."

Kurt stared at Blaine. What the hell was going on? Since when did Blaine love him? Just-what! His mind was reeling crazily.

"Kurt... Um... You've been quiet for a few minutes now... Please say something... Like, anything would be great."

Kurt suddenly seemed to realize what was happening and he pulled Blaine close and whispered in his ear.

"Kiss me again."

And they did...

Over, and over, and over again.

XXX

A/N: Ok, I have several options here. This was originally supposed to be the final chapter, but I have three options.

A) Continue the story, but I can't promise frequent updates because I have to think of how to continue the plot (I have a few ideas) and it might go on possible hiatus.

B) One more chapter, an epilogue.

C) End it here.

Let me know what you guys think/hope/want!


End file.
